BIGGEST MISTAKE
by babybyunsoo
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE!] [BAEKHYUN LUHAN] "Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"/"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI!—"/"Untuk adik manis sepertimu, panggilan apapun hyung tidak akan marah.""[ChanLu/KaiBaek, BL, DLDR]
1. Prolog

**Title** : **BIGGEST MISTAKE**

**Author** : babybyunsoo [freydae]

**Cast :**

- Byun Baekhyun

- Byun Luhan _*yang demi kepentingan ff saya ganti marganya*_

- Park Chanyeol

- Kim Jong In

- EXO as cameo

**Pair :** I Dunno(?)

**Lenght :** Two Shoot (maybe)

**Rating :** T – M (TTM?)

**Genre :** Brothership, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclamers :** Cast belong to EXO, EXO belong to SM Ent. But for the story and plot are **MINE!**

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? I'M OKAY WITH YOU/deepsigh**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"_

* * *

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**.**

**[Prolog]**

"AAAAaaa... TIDAKK! PERGII! JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriakan memilukan keluar dari bibir mungil seorang namja manis yang tengah merinkuk sambil menghempas-hempaskan tangannya diudara kosong berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari seorang namja lain yang tengah berusaha mendekatinya. Badannya yang bergetar hebat diikuti kalimat-kalimat tak jelas dari bibirnya yang masih terus bergetar.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, ini aku Hyungmu..." ucap namja tadi yang berusaha mendekati Baekhyun. Kristal-kristal bening mengalir begitu saja di pipi putihnya yang pucat. Matanya kian memanas tak kuasa melihat pemandangan memilukan didepan matanya. Tangannya mencengkram rambut pirangnya dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang kian menggerogoti paru-parunya.

Disaat Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri mulai tenang dan tak berteriak-teriak lagi. Ia mulai ikut berjongkok dan dengan perlahan menggapai pundak adik kesayangannya itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua kelereng coklat yang dipenuhi dengan tatapan ketakutan seolah Ia bisa ikut mendengar jeritan memilukan dibalik mata indahnya itu, "Ini aku Baek, hyungmu... tenanglah... Kau aman bersamaku" dengan perlahan Ia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekapnya dalam tubuh yang tak berbeda jauh dengan ukuran tubuh adiknya. Menyadari tak ada jawaban dari mulut adiknya ini, Ia mulai mengelus dengan perlahan surai coklat gelap milik adiknya yang sangat halus layaknya rambut bayi.

Ia bisa merasakan getaran-getaran samar yang masih tercipta dari tubuh adiknya itu. Hatinya terasa makin linu ketika mengingat semuannya. Semua yang telah terjadi.

"hiks... Lu-han hyu-ng..." yang suara memilukan itu semakin membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang paling bersalah di muka bumi ini.

**Thanks and..**

**COOMING SOON!**

* * *

**Author's Note : W**ell, ini adalah ff YAOI debut pertama saya. Tapi disini saya lebih menekankan pada **Brothership**nya, walau kalian mungkin bakal menemukan beberapa pair. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari foto-foto BaekHan yang saya lihat., gak tahu kenapa tapi saya sukkkaaa bangetttt sama BaekHan kalau lagi sama-sama. Kayak kakak adek yang ngegemesin gitu , pantesan aja ya? Baek selalu mengklaim jadi kembarannya Luhan. Wkwk, mereka sama-sama imut dan punya tampang-tampang flower boy getohh...

Dan kenapa saya milih cast diatas?/tunjuk ChanLuKaiBaek/ itu karena saya lihat foto mereka di SKT LTE. KYAAAA! Itu hiks..kerennnn bangettt, apalagi Kaibaek *eh*

Seperti yang kalian lihat, ini memang masih prolog. Awalnya saya mau langsung post chap 1, tapi masih ragu kalo responnya jelek. Jadi yahh ginih jadinya, wkwk /ditimpukreaders

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika di ff ini saya menistakan salah satu member /nunjukyeollo/ jadi jika kalian merasa keberatan atau bahkan tidak suka Bias kalian saya nistain(?), lebih baik **tinggalkan ff ini segera** karena saya tidak tahan jika ada komentar yang berbau **BASH dan FLAME. **

So... jika kalian sangat penasaran, please... leave comment. **Satu review sangat amat berharga bagi newbie seperti saya TT^TT.** Jika responya bagus dan banyak yang review, saya janji bakal langsung post chap pertama.

**And last, mind to RnR? Please... /puppyeyes/**


	2. Kidnap The Little Bunny

**Cast :**

** - **Baekhyun

- Luhan

- Chanyeol

- Kai

**Lenght : **3.509 words

* * *

.**Balasan ripiuw :**

** : **emm gak tau, kita lihat aja nanti. Aww, makasih^^

**shantyy9411**: penasaran ya? Hha, nah loh saya mlah blum lihat video yg ntuh. Ini udah dilanjut, salam kenal juga^^

**chika love : **haha, saya sendiri juga bingung naruh nama castnya gimana. Kalo dtulis BaekhyunxLuhan ntr dkira ff baekhan dng. Iya nih crack pair, tp sya gak janji ksih banyak moment buat mrka^;^)v . let's pray...

** : **Nah sya gak yakin ntuh pair bisa kewujud apa gk, aminn..

**Tinker tinker4** : semoga ya, hehe. Ini udah^^

**mynamedhiendha** : I wish...

** : **yaaa nih udah koq. Moga gak ngebosenin yhh...

**GreifannyGS : **makasih udah dibilang bagus –prolognya-, moga ceritanya juga. Hha iya setuju2, hidup BaekLu!

**Ritaanjani4** : nih udah...

**Oh SeHan** : Semoga^^

**Asdfghjkl thanks for coment, guys... lupe yhuu/tebarkissbaek**

**And...**

**Happy reading, guys^^**

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? I'm still okay with you...**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"_

* * *

**_ [No one POV]_**

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ingin kita berakhir? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku kurang sempurna untukmu? Kenapa hyung? Kenapa!?" dIa mencengkram bahu namja cantik didepannya dengan kuat dan berteriak keras didepan wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pernyataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Lepaskan aku! kau benar-benar menyakitiku!" namja berkulit pucat itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin terasa perih , tapi sepertinya tenaganya tak cukup kuat bila dibandingkan dengan namja berpostur tubuh tinggi didepannya.

"Tidak! Kau harus menjelaskannya dulu padaku!"

"kau ingin penjelasan!?" namja berpostur tubuh tinggi didepannya tak menjawab dan masih menatap tajam pada namja cantik itu dengan kilatan marah dimatanya.

Namja cantik itu mendengus sesaat dan balik menatap tajam mata kekasihnya itu, "Ini! Ini yang aku benci! Kau tempramental dan selalu bersikap kasar. Kau bahkan tak segan-segan memukulku, kekasihmu sendiri, hanya untuk melampIaskan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan!"

Ia sedikit tersentak saat cengkeraman kuat dibahunya terasa melonggar, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kekar kekasihnya yang sudah merosot disamping tubuhnya.

Hening...

Beberapa saat tak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Seolah mereka masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya masih-masing.

"Renungkan semua kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat, Park Chanyeol..." namja cantik itu membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Kau salah Byun Luhan, kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Baiklah jika itu maumu, **kau akan menyesalinya nanti..**." suara bass terdengar lirih namun cukup jelas dan penuh penekanan. Tentu saja Luhan tak mendengarnya mengingat dia sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan seringai mengerikan tercetak diwajahnya yang tampan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bisa bergidik ngeri.

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul tiga sore waktu korea selatan, terdengar bunyi bel yang nyaring dan menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolahan. Tak lama kemudIan, para murid Inha High School ini mulai bergerombolan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan yang beberapa siswa menyebutnya sebagai penjara-nya anak-anak. Ada yang berjalan kaki, menaiki mobil atau motor dan tak sedikit juga yang berlarIan seolah mereka merasa terbebas dari bilik jeruji besi.

Byun Baekhyun, salah satu siswa Inha High School ini juga tengah berjalan dihalaman menuju gerbang dengan dua orang sahabat karibnya ini. Sebut saja mereka Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, mereka sudah hampir 5tahun bersahabat terhitung sejak awal Sekolah menengah pertama sampai saat ini, mereka menginjak kelas 2 tingkat akhir. Sesekali guyonan keluar dari namja berwajah kotak, yang kita ketahui bernama jongdae walaupun Ia selalu meminta dua sahabatnya untuk memanggilnya Chen, tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sendiri tak peduli dengan permintaan Jongdae tersebut. Mereka selalu menganggapnya sebuah guyonan, dan Jongdae akan selalu membuat tampang kesal. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka berdua akan semakin menertawakannya.

"baiklah Kim Jongdae, eh maaf maksudku Chen... aku akan-" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti kala getaran ringan disaku celana menginterupsinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae refleks langsung memandang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan segera tangan Baekhyun merogoh saku celana bagIan depan, setelah tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba mengganggu kegiatannya mengerjai Jongdae Ia langsung tersenyum dan jari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari Hyung kesayangannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Luhan.

"Ada apa hyung menelponku?"

"... "

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggumu disana."

"..."

"..ne, hyung. Anyyeong" sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo langsung menyerukan pertanyaan "Dari siapa, Baek?"

"oh, ini... Luhan hyung" senyum simpul langsung tercetak di bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chen hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tidak biasanya Luhan hyung menjemputku..." gumam Baekhyun.

"eh.?. tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Jongdae penasaran dIa bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir.

"Bukan apa-apa, oh iya... KalIan pulang duluan saja, Luhan hyung bilang dia akan menjemputku".

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama kalIan. Aku harus mampir ke Caffee dulu, Suho hyung bilang salah satu pegawainya tidak berangkat dan dia sangat kerepotan" Jongdae menghela napas sekilas, " Kalian tahu sendiri kan, pegawai disana hanya dua.."

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, mereka tahu keluarga Jongdae tidaklah kaya, orang tua mereka bekerja diluar kota ntah bekerja apa Suho atau yang bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon dan adiknya –Kim Jongdae- sendiri tak pernah diberitahu orang tuanya. Mereka benar-benar sama sekali tak berniat menceritakan pekerjaan mereka, dan itu sempat membuat Kim bersaudara itu menaruh rasa curiga.

Terkadang mereka pulang dengan membawa banyak uang dan barang-barang mahal, mereka juga suka membawakan oleh-oleh untuk anak-anaknya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, 1 bulan setelah pekerjaan –yang ntah apa itu- mereka jalani, mereka –orang tua kim bersaudara- tak pernah pulang, bahkan untuk sekedar menelpon menanyakan keadaan anak-anak mereka. Dan itu berlangsung hingga 4 bulan, Suho yang masih kuliyah terpaksa mengambil cuti demi bekerja membiayai sekolah Jongdae. Melihat kakaknya yang bekerja keras, Jongdae tak tega dan memilih ikut bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah caffee sederhana menjadi seorang pelayan. Walaupun gajinya memang tak seberapa, tapi setidaknya dIa bisa makan dari pagi hingga malam dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Setelah hampir satu tahun mereka ditinggal –lebih tepatnya dicampakkan- orang tuannya. Suho sudah berhasil membangun caffee sendiri, walaupun tak besar tapi cukup untuk menampung 20 orang dengan 2 pegawai dengan uang tabungannya sendiri dan uang hasil bantuan kekasihnya.

Dan sekarang caffee hasil jerih payah Suho sudah beroprasi hampir 2tahun. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Jongdae, termasuk biaya sekolah dan kuliyah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga harus mampir ke swalayan dulu. Ck, eomma selalu saja menyuruh anak lelakinya berbelanja. Menyebalkan" Kyungsoo berdecak dan menggerutu seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae? Jangan tanya, mereka sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak terlebih dahulu. Melihat temannya menertawakan dirinya diatas penderitaannya membuat Kyungsoo makin menekuk wajahnya persis seperti anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan hadiah.

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk manis di bangku halte sambil sesekali bersenandung menggumamkan lirik lagu yang tengah didengarkannya melalui Headset. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu tapi Hyung kesayangannya ini tak menampakkan diri juga. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, dia sedikit merasa aneh.

Tidak biasanya Luhan hyung menjemputnya seperti ini, bahkan Ia terkesan memaksa. Mungkin hyungnya ini sedang merindukannya? Ntahlah, selama ini Baekhyun selalu pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengingat jarak rumak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh. Rumah Jongdae terletak satu blok dari rumah Baekhyun, sedangkan Rumah Kyungsoo hanya terpisah 3 rumah dari rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tinggal berdua bersama beberapa maid. Orang tua mereka sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka pada sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Dan itu sempat membuat Luhan menangis tak henti-henti dan selalu berterik-teriak memanggil orang tuanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang notabennya masih berumur 7tahun hanya bisa diam. Walau sebenarnya dia tahu apa maksud ditinggal orang tuanya itu kesurga, tapi dia tak tahu harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa.

Luhan tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya di Kampus, yang Baekhyun tahu Luhan sudah punya namja chingu yang pernah dilihat beberapa kali saat mengantar hyungnya pulang. Tunggu, apa tadi Baekhyun bilang namja chingu? Haha benar, hyungnya seorang gay, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Asal hyungnya bahagia, dia juga akan merasa senang. Tapi sekarang Ia tak pernah melihat namja –yang Baekhyun anggap- raksasa itu lagi akhir-akhir ini. Sepengetahuan Baekhyun, hyungnya akhir-akhir ini juga terlihat murung dan berantakan. Melihat itu Baekhyun semakin khawatir dengan kondisi hyungnya itu.

Lamunannya terganggu kala dia mendengar suara deru mobil yang direm tepat didepannya. Mata sipitnya mulai mengamati mobil itu, mobil itu berwarna hitam dan sudah pasti itu bukan mobil Luhan. Mobil hyungnya itu berwarnal silver. Dan keyakinan itu semakin menguat tatkala seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang, berambut sedikit panjang berwarna coklat dan sedikit berantakan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Tunggu. Dia merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu. Bukankah itu kekasih hyungnya? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan berjalan kearahnya? Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"ehmm..." namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdeham. Sontak Baekhyun yang tadi masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya kaget dan langsung mendongak ke atas, ke arah kekasih hyungnya itu. Sejak kapan pemuda ini sudah ada dihadapannya, dan oh jangan lupakan senyum yang kelewat lebar terpasang manis di bibirnya. "Bukankah, kau Baekhyun?"

"..ne?"

"Kau Byun Baekhyun adik dari Byun Luhan kan?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"eh, i-iya" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata merasa agak canggung dengan namja didepannya.

"aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu siapa aku, bukan?

"emm, kau kekasih Luhan hyung..?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada meyerupai kalimat tanya.

"yupp! Benar. Kau pintar sekali!" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bukan takut penampilannya kan hancur, tapi dia merasa kurang nyaman.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, mari ikut denganku." Ucap Chanyeol enteng, sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersentak saat tangan kekar Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya berdiri dari posisi duduk sebelumnya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"ya?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol memamerkan gigi-giginya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan hyung sebentar lagi akan menjemputku, " jawab Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Astaga!... maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, Luhan bilang Dia mendadak sakit perut dan dia bilang padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang." Jelas Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. "Luhan hyung sedang sakit? Apa dia sudah ke dokter"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah tertawa berlebihan dan semakin membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Maaf-maaf... aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu" akhirnya tawa Chanyeol mereda, "Luhan baik-baik saja , dia hanya memakan sambal berlebihan tadi saat makan siang. Jadi yah.. dia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi tadi"

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih nampak berpikir, Chanyeol pun segera membuyarkannya "Apa kau tak ingin segera masuk? Aku akan dimarahi Luhan jika kau tak segera pulang". Dia ingin meraih pergelangan Baekhyun lagi tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara, "Tunggu!, sebaiknya aku menelpon Luhan hyung dulu..."

Chanyeol terlihat gelagapan dan dengan secepat kilat menyambar ponsel yang hampir dihidupkan Baekhyun. "Hey! Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Baekhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya yang sekarang sedang di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol. Dan dia semakin frustasi ketika tak juga berhasil mengambilponsel miliknya lagi, mengingat tinggi Chanyeol yang berlebihan atau malah tinggi Baekhyun yang kurang normal?

"Tenanglah Baek, Luhan bilang kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Dia juga bilang padaku tidak usah menghubunginya dulu" Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin menjelaskan apapun agar Baekhyun tak bisa menghubungi Luhan.

"Masuklah... Kau akan segera kuantar pulang."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menunduk pasrah dan memasuki mobil hitam yang sebelumnya sudah dibukakan oleh Chanyeol. Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Ponsel.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk, seringaian mengerikan itu muncul lagi. _"Mudah sekali menangkap kelinci kecil ini"_ batin Chanyeol sambil menggengam erat ponsel milik Baekhyun yang ntah sejak kapan sudah mati.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja bermata sipit, memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Matanya terus menatap lurus mobil yang membawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

**©babybyunsoo**

**.**

Setelah tadi Luhan menelpon Baekhyun untuk menunggunya, dia mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Perasaan gelisahnya tak kunjung menghilang dari jam pertama hingga dosen yang terakhir mengajar pergi. Bahkan Kai, sahabatnya yang berada tepat disamping tempat duduknya menyadari tingkah aneh Luhan. Selalu tidak konsen, dan terlihat linglung saat berjalan. Kai sempat menanyakan keadaannya, tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum dan bilang dia baik-baik saja.

Dia semakin mengerang frustasi saat tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dia hampir menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang menyeberang di depannya. Beruntung korban yang ternyata seorang ahjuma tadi tidak terluka, tapi barang-barang yang ahjuma itu bawa jatuh berserakan. Ada sekantong telur ayam dan beberapa sayuran yang pecah dan hancur.

Tanpa babibu Ahjuma tadi langsung berjalan mendekati mobil Luhan dan memakinya habis-habisan. Luhan meminta maaf berkali-kali, dan akhirnya sebelum mereka menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang, Luhan menyudahi perdebatan mereka dengan mengganti semua kerugian dan meminta maaf sekali lagi atas kecerobohannya.

Luhan akhirnya kembali melajukan mobilnya lagi menembus jalan raya, dia melirik arlojinya sebentar dan semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia telat hingga 20 menit.

"Dimana dia..?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kini Luhan sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolah Baekhyun, tapi disana sama sekali tidak ada satupun orang, kecuali seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyapu jalanan.

_"Apa dia sudah pulang dulu karena menungguku terlalu lama?"_ batin Luhan. Seketika pemikiran itu hilang mengingat tipe Baekhyun yang tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung men-dial nomor Baekhyun.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon tinggalkan pes—" _belum sampai sang operator menyelesaikan dialognya, Luhan langsung memutus panggilannya. _"Dimana sebenarnya Baekhyun? Apa dia mencoba mengerjaiku_?" batin Luhan lagi.

"Permisi..." Luhan seketika langsung memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja, dan benar saja. Seorang yeoja berkulit putih, bermata sipit dan terlihat sangat mungil ini sudah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang sudah terpasang dibibirnya itu. Dan tak ketinggalan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dipakai Baekhyun terpasang rapi ditubuhnya.

"..n-ne?" Luhan yang masih kalut dalam pemikirannya menatap bingung yeoja didepannya itu.

"Apa sunbae , hyungnya Baekhyun?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

"ne.." jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk samar.

"Apa sunbae sedang mencari Baekhyun?" saat pertanyaan itu terlontar tiba-tiba otak Luhan langsung berfungsi normal.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Luhan tak sabar, dia benar-benar sudah sangat frustasi sekarang.

"emm... Aku tidak tahu dimana dia.." seketika Luhan langsung menunduk lesu.

"tapi..." Luhan yang sempat putus asa merasa ada harapan hanya dengan satu kata itu, dia menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan serius bercampur rasa penasaran.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang menjemputnya,-" Mobil hitam? Seingatnya, dia sama sekali tidak punya mobil warna hitam dirumahnya. Baiklah, Luhan memang punya dua mobil tapi mereka berwarna putih dan silver, mobil yang dikendarainya saat ini. Jadi siapa yang menjemput Baekhyun?

"—dan aku juga sempat melihatnya membicara dengan orang itu"

"maksudmu orang yang menjemput Baekhyun?" yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Namja atau Yeoja? Dan seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia namja—" seketika perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

" –tinggi," **tinggi?**

"—berambut cokelat," **berambut coklat?**

"—berkulit putih," **berkulit putih?**

"—bermata bulat," **bermata bulat?**

"—dan.. " yeoja itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"dan?"

"senyumnya yang kelewat lebar..." Tidak salah lagi, dia... **Park Chanyeol.**

Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin orang itu adalah chanyeol, tapi perasaanya mengatakan begitu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun? Mereka bahkan tak saling kenal, baiklah mungkin pernah saling melihat. Tapi bukankah Baekhyun tidak semudah itu percaya pada orang asing?

Yeoja yang ada didepan Luhan, sedari tadi hanya menatapnya khawatir. "sunbae-nim, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan yang sedang bergelut dengan opini-opininya sedikit kaget saat menyadari yeoja tadi ternyata masih berdiri dihadapannya. "ah, iya. Aku baik – baik saja." yeoja itu hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit tenang.

"Dan terima kasih banyak, kau sudah memberitahuku informasi yang sangat penting tadi..." Luhan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan rentetan kata terima kasih.

"Sama-sama sunbae-nim, aku juga senang bisa membantumu"

"emm... boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Luhan kembali bertanya dan sebisa mungkin menata ekspresi wajahnya agar tak terlihat aneh.

"Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon..." yeoja itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah Taeyeon-sshi, jangan panggil aku sunbae-nim. Panggil aku Luhan saja. Dan aku berhutang budi padamu"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Taeyeon, Luhan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak jarang kalimat-kalimat umpatan keluar dari bibir tipisnya untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk, Park Chanyeol.

Teringat sesuatu, Luhan langsung merogoh saku celana bagian depannya dan mngeluarkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi. Dengan lincah jemarinya menelusuri contact name, berusaha mencari nama yang dia ingat diotaknya sekarang. Begitu nama yang dia cari ketemu, tanpa basa-basi jari Luhan langsung men-dial nomor tersebut. Dia begitu bersyukur karena pada sambungan pertama orang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kai..., tolong aku" tutur Luhan terdengar jelas dan penuh harapan.

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Baekhyun berkali-kali meremas tangannya, merasa gugup? Bukan, tapi dia benar-benar merasa hatinya tidak tenang. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi dengan orang asing, oke mungkin tidak terlalu asing lagi, tapi tetap saja mereka baru pertama kalinya tadi mengobrol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, bagaimana kalau dia mengirim pesan pada hyungnya saja. ahh benar, hyungnya tak akan keberatan jika hanya sebuah pesan. Baekhyun mulai merogoh saku celananya dan kosong? Dimana ponselnya? Terakhir dia menggunakan ponselnya itu saat...

"ehm.." terdengar dehaman seseorang sontak Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah samping kirinya, "apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"ahh, itu- emm apa tadi kau mengambil ponselku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil menelan ludahnya kasar. Seingat Baekhyun memang Chanyeol sempat mengambil ponselnya saat dia akan menelpon hyungnya, tapi betapa bodohnya Baekhyun sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk memintanya kembali.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah tertawa dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi tak berapa lama, sebuah benda persegi –yang Baekhyun cari-cari sejak tadi – ada dihadapannya, tentu saja sebuah tangan kekar itu yang menggenggamnya.

"Ini, mian tadi aku lupa mengembalikannya karena terlalu terburu-buru" jelas Chanyeol masih tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun-pun mengambilnya dan tak lupa megucapkan terima kasih karena ponselnya masih ada dan kembali dengan selam- oh tidak! Ponselnya mati. Seinggat Baekhyun, tadi pagi dia sudah mengeces baterainya dengan penuh. Hah~~ sial!

CKITT!

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, karena tinggal 1cm lagi kening mulusnya akan berciuman mulus dengan dashboard. Dia sangat bersyukur, dan berterimakasih dengan sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mian aku mengeremnya mendadak, sepertinya ban mobilnya bocor." Tanya Chanyeol sedikit cemas?

Setelah Baekhyun kembali mengontrol keterkejutannya, dia tersenyum manis dan bilang tak apa.

"Em baek, boleh aku minta tolong sebentar?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau keluar sebentar untuk mengecek ban mobilnya?"

"Baiklah" tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun-pun keluar dan mulai mengecek satu persatu ban mobilnya, tidak ada yang bocor, semuanya masih terisi penuh dengan angin.

"Sepertinya ban mobilmu tidak kenapa-kenahmmpf—" kedua mata Baekhyun membulat setelah dia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar membungkam mulutnya, dan oh jangan lupakan sapu tangan dengan aroma menusuk pernafasan Baekhyun ini membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

Dia berusaha berteriak, tapi yang terdengar hanya dengungan samar karena berteriak kecencang apapun tak akan ada yang mendengar jika sapu tangan sialan ini masih membungkam mulutnya.

Dia juga berusaha memberontak tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan tubuh orang asing ini. Punggungnya bisa merasakan badan seseorang yang tengah membekapnya itu, bisa dipastikan dia namja. Dia juga tinggi, jika dilihat dari bayangannya diaspal.

Pandangan Baekhyun semakin memburam, dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seringai mengerikan yang terpahat dibibir seorang, **Park Chanyeol.**

.

**©babybyunsoo**

**.**

Kai berjalan terburu-buru melewati koridor kampusnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau beberapa menit yang lalu tepatnya saat Luhan menelponnya.

Kai seharian ini memang menghawatirkan keadaan sahabat karibnya itu, tapi yang membuat pikirannya kacau adalah kabar buruk –atau mungkin bahkan sebuah bencana?- yang Luhan sampaikan, Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun. Dan itu artinya nyawa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya.

Kai memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia tahu semua hal yang menyangkut dengan namja tiang itu dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sahabatnya, Luhan. Luhan sering menceritakan apapun yang sedang mengganggu perasaannya pada Kai, tentang sikap Chanyeol, kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol dan apapun yang membuatnya merasa tertekan. Hal itu membuatnya secara tidak langsung tahu seperti apa Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang harus dipermasalahkannya saat ini, yang terpenting saat ini adalah segera menemui Luhan dan dengan begitu mereka bisa segera mencari Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang sudah mengisi hati Kai selama ini.

"Kai!" teriak Luhan langsung saat Kai sudah sampai di tempat yang sudah di dijanjikan Luhan sebelumnya. Dia langsung merasakan badannya sedikit limbung kebelakang begitu Luhan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun... hiks, Chanyeol membawanya"

"Kai... eotteokhae? hiks" Kai bisa merasakan kemejanya sedikit basah akibat air mata Luhan yang tak berhenti mengalir tepat dipundaknya. Dengan perlahan dia melepas pelukan Luhan dan mendorong bahunya pelan agar dia bisa menatap langsung mata rusa itu.

Merah, basah dan penuh kekhawatiran. Penampilannya juga terlihat sangat kacau.

"Tenanglah.., kita akan segera menemukannya" Kai tersenyum simpul sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi pucat Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang Kai! Kau tahu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun! Kau tahu Chanyeol seperti apa!? **DIA ITU GILA! DIA ITU SEORANG PSYCO!** Dan sekarang Baekhyun bersamanya, dia terlalu lemah untuk membela dirinya sendiri... di-dia" Luhan tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya lagi begitu tangan kekar Kai kembali melingkar di badannya. Airmatanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Dia takut, dia hanya takut jika sesuatu yang tak dia inginkan terjadi pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya saat ini.

" Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun?" Kai memulai percakapannya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan sudah tenang dan tak menangis lagi. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah bangku berpernis coklat yang berada di tepi taman.

"Sudah berkali-kali, tapi ponselnya tetap tidak aktif"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan hanya menggeleng tanda dia juga tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Chanyeol?"

"hmm.. tapi aku tidak yakin dia ada disana"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan polisi saja?—"

"JANGAN!" Kai tersentak kaget saat Luhan berteriak tiba-tiba. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –kenapa?-.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol seperti apa, kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk samar. "Itu akan semakin mengancam nyawa baekhyun jika dia tahu kita mengirim polisi"

"Tapi kita bisa melakukannya dengan diam-diam"

"Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, Kai. Dia bahkan bisa tahu keberadaan polisi dari jarak 50m sekalipun..."

"Kita harus mencarinya sendiri." Sambung Luhan.

"Baiklah, sebaikny—" kalimat Kai terputus saat tiba-tiba ponsel yang masih digenggam Luhan bergetar, tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

Kai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat menatap raut wajah Luhan yang mendadak kaku dan kedua mata rusanya yang membulat sempurna. "Kai..." bisik Luhan kelewat lirih dan hampir tak terdengar, tapi telinga Kai masih cukup tajam untuk mendengar namanya sendiri.

Penasaran, Kai langsung mendekat ke tubuh Luhan. Dia menatap lekat layar ponsel Luhan yang menampilkan sebuah gambar.

**Sebuah Pisau**

Bukan, bukan gambar itu yang semakin membuat persendiannya kaku tiba-tiba tapi sebuah kalimat dibawahnya...

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Benda ini cantik sekali, bukan? Hmm... Bagaimana jika pisau ini menyentuh kulit mulus adikmu. Pasti 10kali lipat lebih dan jauh lebih cantik."_**

* * *

**Author Note : Aa-yoo! WASSUP! Author freydae is Baek!/goyangbebek/**

**KYAAA **chap 1 udah selesai...jadi gimana? Ngebosenin yah [R; ngngguk/ A; jedokin kepala]. Sebenernya saya awalnya sempet bingung soal namanya Kai. Nama cast d prolog dulu kan sya nulisnya Kim Jong In kan? Tapi dsni Kai. Hhe. Awalnya saya nulis namanya itu Jong In, tapi lama-lama koq yang kelamaan ya kalo ngetik/plak. Jadi yah, langsung saya replace semua nama Jong In jadi Kai.

Jangan heran kalo saya ngasih setting keadaan disini itu lebih nyata, maksudnya soal keberadaan gay. Klo gay di ff yaoi pasti kan udah lumrah ya kan? Nah berhubung disisni saya fokusnya sama kehidupan kakak kembar saya/plak , /nunjukBaekHan/ jadi yah gitu— [R; nih author ngomong apaan sih] yah pokoknya gituh lah. Frey bingung jelasinnya...

**And last... thank you so much for review/foll/fav,.. Saya seneng banget respon kalian baguss TT^TT ,**padahal saya gak yakin nih ff menarik. Wkwk...

Dan buat ** SIDERS,** yahhikhlasin aja lah... mungkin mereka gak tahu musti ngomong apa?

.

.

**And don't forget to RnR /puppyeyeswithbaeklu/**

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


	3. Unexpected

**Cast :**

- Baekhyun

- Luhan

- Chanyeol

- Kai

**Lenght :** Ber-shotshot(?)**3.462 words**

* * *

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? I'm still okay with you**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"_.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_GET..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..set..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ready?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_GO!_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_"eomma, kenapa eomma dan appa tidak pernah pulang?"_

_"eomma tidak akan pernah pulang, chagi. Eomma dan appamu sudah bahagia tinggal disini"_

_"Tapi kenapa? Apa disana banyak makanan enak dan rumah yang lebih besar?"_

_"Bukan begitu Baekhyunnie, tapi disini eomma bisa bertemu kakek dan nenekmu. Dan eomma juga bisa bertemu kembali dengan adik eomma yang dulu pergi. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami, hyunnie?"_

_"Aku... tidak bisa"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku... _

_Luhan hyung __**akan sendirian**__"_

* * *

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tertawa puas setelah mengirim gambar pisau dengan sebuah pesan pada Luhan. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan reaksi Luhan seperti apa. Dengan segera Chanyeol menonaktifkan ponselnya kembai, takutnya Luhan langsung menelponnya.

"Hei, yeol..." tawa Chanyeol seketika terhenti saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"hmm..."

"Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada kelinci kecil ini" ujar namja itu lagi, yang tak lain adalah Kris. Namja yang membekap Baekhyun tadi. Matanya masih tetap melekat pada wajah damai Baekhyun yang belum sadar sejak pingsan tadi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Chanyeol malah kembali tertawa. "Aku tahu, dia begitu manis, Kris—" ucapnya disela-sela tawanya, "...tapi sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seorang gay? Bukankah kau sudah punya Jessica yang lebih cantik dan sexy."

"entahlah, mungkin sejak aku melihat namja manis ini" jawab Kris enteng, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun dan itu membuat sang empunya sedikit mengeluh dan menggeliat sedikit.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya , Kris. Dia miikku." Ucap Chanyeol tegas dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Chanyeol kini bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan berjalan menghampiri Kris yang masih menatap Baekhyun.

Mereka membawa Baekhyun kesebuah rumah tua tak terpakai, bahkan hampir menyerupai sebuah gudang saking tak terurusnya rumah tersebut. Rumah tersebut mempunyai dua lantai, dan Chanyeol memakai lanai atas untuk menyekap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini duduk di kursi kayu, tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan tali. Kedua kakinya juga diikat menempel pada kaki kursi. Dan mulutnya dibungkam dengan selembar kain yang saling mengait di belakang kepalanya. Saat langkah terakhir Chanyeol terhenti, Baekhyun mulai menggeliat lagi , matanya mulai terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti bayi.

Chanyeol dan Kris masih terdiam menunggu reaksi Baekhyun.

Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, mata Baekhyun langsung membulat dan menatap Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian. Badannya bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri, teriakan-teriakan –yang tentu saja tak terdengar jelas— karena mulutnya masih dibungkam masih terus terdengar,hingga Chanyeol berinisiatif melepaskan ikatan itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU! SIAPA KALIAN SEBENARNYA!? APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!? DIMANA LUHAN HYUNG!? DIMANA AKU!?—"

"—LEPAS!LEPAS! AAHHH SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKhmmpft—"

"Hei, manis. Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali!" gertak Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membungkan mulut Baekhyun lagi dengan kain yang tadi dipakainya untuk menutup mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terus memberontak dikursi hingga kursi tersebut hampir limbung kebelakang jika saja Chanyeol tak segera memegangnya.

"BERHENTILAH BERGERAK! ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN JATUH! DAN **MEMBOCORKAN KEPALAMU SENDIRI!**" Bentak Chanyeol dengan suara bass tak kalah tinggi dari teriakan Baekhyun tadi, dan seketika membuat Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan usahanya melepaskan diri diam seketika.

Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Tanpa Chanyeol dan Kris sadari, mata Baekhyun mulai memanas. Dia menahan tangis, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras berusaha mengontrol perasaanya sendiri.

Baiklah mungkin kalian menganggap Baekhyun cengeng, tapi dia benar-benar ketakutan. Dia tak pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Pikirannya mulai sibuk mengingat kejadian demi kejadian, dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dengan percaya begitu saja pada orang asing.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dan teriakan dari Baekhyun lagi, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sekilas. Dia menoleh kearah Kris seolah bertanya dengan tatapan–ada-apa-dengannya?- dan hanya di tanggapi Kris dengan gedikan bahu seolah menjawab –aku-tidak-tahu-.

Disaat Chanyeol baru akan membuka suaranya, tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Kris yang ditatap langsung mengerti dan segera merogoh ponsel disaku jeans-nya. Decakan samar keluar dari mulut Kris sebelum dia benar-benar mengangkat panggilan tersebut, bisa dibilang Kris tak berniat sama sekali menanggapi penelpon itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang...," Merupakan kalimat pertama yang Kris ucapkan setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnaya seolah bertanya –kenapa?-"

",..Sica memintaku menjemputnya sekarang juga, ck, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan kelinci manismu ini" Kris menoel(?) sekilas dagu Baekhyun, sedangkan sang empunya yang punya langsung menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa mendongak sedikitpun.

"Baiklah manis, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Aku harap kau masih bisa melihat dunia ini, besok"

**DEG!**

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kris mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Matanya membulat sempurna, giginya tak bisa di kendalikan untuk tak menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Bahkan kini dia bisa merasakan rasa amis yang merembes dipermukaan bibir tipisnya, sedikit perih memang. Tapi Baekhyun lebih memikirkan nyawanya dari pada darah dibibirnya saat ini.

_"Tuhan... Kumohon, selamatkan nyawaku"_ Baekhyun mulai berdoa dalam hati, sungguh dia tak menyangka, Secepat inikah kehidupannya akan berakhir? Apa itu berarti dia akan segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya?

_"Tidak, tidak! Bicara apa kau Byun Baek? Kau masih punya Luhan Hyung, benar... Luhan hyung pasti sedang kebingungan mencarinya saat ini. Arghhh... sebenarnya apa mau namja raksasa ini? Apa salahku? Kenapa dia ingin __**membunuhku? **__Tapi mana mungkin dia tega membunuh adik kekasihnya sendiri. Hah benar, namja tadi pasti hanya menakut-nakutiku. Sial! Tapi asdfghjkl—" _racau Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sementara Baekhyun masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia sampai tidak sadar saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya, dia mulai melepas ikatan kain yang menutupi mulut adik –mantan— kekasihnya itu.

Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tak memiliki tujuan pasti untuk apa dia menculik adik 'mantan' kekasihnya ini. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba datang begitu saja setelah dia mendengar Luhan menelpon seseorang saat jam pelajaran berakhir, dia memang mendengar semua percakapan Luhan tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya tapi sebuah nama yang tak asing yang dia dengar dengan jelas sesaat sebelum Luhan memutus panggilannya, 'Baekhyun'. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ide muncul di otak jahatnya.

Dan apa kalian juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol lebih cepat sampai dari pada Luhan? Semua itu memang sudah ada dalam rencana dadakannya. Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang untuk menghadang perjalanan Luhan, ntah apapun itu caranya. Dan berhasil. Semua sesuai rencananya. Awalnya dia tak ingin melibatkan Kris, tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit kualahan jika hanya sendiri.

Setelah ikatan terlepas, Chanyeol tak segera beranjak kedepan. Dia malah menatap surai coklat gelap milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih tertunduk. Terlihat begitu halus dan alami seperti rambut bayi. Tangannya terangkat ke atas surai coklat gelap itu, 1cm lagi jemarinya akan menyentuh helaian rambut bayi itu tapi ntah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan seolah-olah semua persendiannya berhenti bekerja.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan kedepan, dihadapan Adik 'mantan' kekasihnya.

"Angkat wajahmu" perintah Chanyeol datar. Melihat tak ada reaksi, Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya sekali lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari namja bersurai coklat tua itu. Mulai geram, Chanyeol pun mengangkat dengan paksa dagu namja mungil itu hingga pandangannya secara tak sengaja bertatap langsung dengan sepasang kelereng coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

Sesaat Chanyeol tertegun.

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**_"Bagaimana jika pisau ini menyentuh kulit mulus adikmu—" _**

**_._**

**_"Bagaimana jika pisau ini menyentuh kulit mulus adikmu—" _**

.

Kalimat itu seolah langsung menguasai isi otak Luhan dan Kai sekarang. Tapi detik berikutnya Kai langsung tersadar dan perlahan melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

Pucat. Bahkan kulit putih pucatnya, terlihat makin pucat seperti mayat hidup. Luhan terlihat seperti menahan nafas dan itu membuat Kai semakin panik.

"H-hyung...?" tak ada respons dari Luhan.

Saat Kai ingin membuka suara lagi, Luhan langsung menyelanya. "Baekhyun..."

Kai tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Luhan sekarang, dia pasti menghawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirnya nyawa Baekhyun. Kai berusaha memutar otaknya sekarang, dia harus bisa menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol secepatnya. Atau kalau tidak, nyawa Baekhyun yang jadi taruhannya.

Sambil menunggu Luhan menenangkan pikirannya, Kai mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dia berusaha mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya. Dan satu nama langsung menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung men-dial nomor tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, karena pada sambungan kedua seseorang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

"yeob—"

"Tao, kau tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" Luhan menoleh.

"eh?—"

"Aku tanya, apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sedang bersamamu, bukan?"

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar samar suara gaduh seperti buku terjatuh. "Hey! Apa sedang kau lakukang sekarang!? " teriak Kai tak sabar.

"Ah maaf-maaf, haha.. aku sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang dan yah kau tahu sendiri seperti biasa— Kwon seongsangnim menghukumku. Dan ah! Kau bilang apa tadi, dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" tanya Tao yang tak lain adalah teman Kai, mereka kerap berada di kelas yang sama dibeberapa mata pelajaran. Tak heran jika mereka memang sudah akrab. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Kai berinisiatif menelpon Tao.

Selain karena Kai melihat mereka sempat berbincang saat jam kuliyah berakhir, tapi juga karena Tao merupakan salah satu teman yang sering terlihat bersama-sama, ntah itu dikantin, saat hang out dan lainnya.

"ya, ya... Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya bersamamu" tanya Kai lagi.

"emm... Aku tidak tahu" jawab Tao enteng. Dan itu membuat Kai semakin menggeram frustasi.

"yak! Jangan bercanda! Ini darurat! Cepat katakan dimana Chanyeol sekarang!?" bentak Kai, sedangkan Tao yang masih mendengarkan panggilannya disebrang sana refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, dan mengusap-usap kasar telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu! Gendang telingaku hampir pecah, kau tahu?" Kai hanya berdecak kesal, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Tao.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencarinya? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada kekasihnya? Bukankah kau sahabat Luhan..."

"ck, Luhan sedang bersamaku sekarang" jawab Kai datar, dan Luhan yang ada disampingnya masih menyerutkan keningnya sambil membaca ekspresi wajah Kai.

Luhan memang tak bisa mendengar suara seseorang di seberang telepon Kai, tapi yang jelas. Dia tahu Kai masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Ooowh, jadi kau mau bilang kalian sedang berselingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol begitu?" kalimat itu langsung membuat Kai sedikit tersentak. Argh for God's Shake! Kai benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah anak itu sekarang. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang, demi Luhan dan demi Baekhyun. Kai akan berusaha keras menahan amarahnya sekarang.

Dia tahu akan seperti ini jika dia berbicara dengan Tao, tidak pernah bisa bersikap serius. Bahkan jika itu hal yang sangat penting sekalipun. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana, Kai seolah yakin Tao tahu dimana atau kemana Chanyeol sekarang.

Walau Tao bergaul dengan Chanyeol yang notabennya anak berandalan, pemalas, suka membolos dan kurang ajar pada dosennya sendiri, tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik-baik. Dan yang paling Kai ingat, dia bisa diandalkan. Yah walaupun harus berusaha keras dulu seperti ini.

"Aku sedang ser—"

"Aku tahu!" sela Tao. "hahh... Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak berbohong dengan ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak tahu keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang! Tapi—" Tao tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan nampak sedang berfikir.

"tapi?"

"emm... sebentar, aku sedang berfikir" lagi-lagi Kai hanya berdecak kesal, tadi Tao terlihat sangat serius dan sekarang, sepertinya sifat Tao tak akan pernah berubah. "Sabar Kai, sabar" gumam Kai dalam hati.

"Ahh! AKU TAHU!" Kai hampir sersedak ludahnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Tao berteriak diseberang sana. Tapi detik berikutnya dia langsung bersyukur, setidaknya usahanya bersabar tak sia-sia.

"Apa!? Cepat katakan, Tao!"

"ck, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku untuk apa kau mencari Chanyeol. Tapi hahh yasudahlah, itu juga bukan urusanku—"

"Astaga Tao, Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"Baiklah-baiklah— tadi aku memang sempat bersamanya, tapi tidak setelah Kris menghampiri kami—"

"Kris?" tanya Kai sekali lagi, siapa tahu dia salah dengar.

"Hmm... Kris. Dan, hanya itu saja. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Dan sepertinya Kwon seongsangnim mulai curiga denganku, aku harus menutup telponnya. Annyeong—"

"—Tao! Arghh..." sambungan langsung terputus cepat bahkan sebelum Kai bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kris? Kai masih mencoba berfikir. "ASTAGA! KRIS WU!" teriak Kai.

.

**©babybyunsoo**

**.**

Chanyeol tertegun setelah melihat mata sabit milik Baekhyun. Mata itu...

Entahlah Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya, tatapan tajam tapi juga terlihat begitu sayu. Sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam kelereng coklat itu, Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Tapi lagi-lagi mata bulatnya terkunci pada cairan warna merah pada bibir Baekhyun.

Darah...

"ck! Bodoh sekali kau, sampai-sampai melukai dirimu sendiri" belum sempat Baekhyun merespon. Jempol Chanyeol sudah tertempel dibibir mungil Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan menghapus cairan merah tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena rasa perih yang ditimbulkan akibat pergesekan jempol Chanyeol dibibirnya itu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan darah dari jempolnya dengan selembar tissu yang ntah dari mana dia mendapatkannya dan membuangnya asal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun sontak langsung membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut karena akhirnya kelinci kecilnya itu membuka suara, tapi detik berikutnya seringaian itu muncul disudut bibir Chanyeol

"Yang ku inginkan darimu?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di kursi dengan semua ikatan yang ada.

Tangannya sejenak merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya, dan detik berikutnya sebuah benda mengkilat keluar dari sana. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan benda itu sambil sesekali memainkannya. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap inchi benda itu hingga berhenti pada sebuah tonjolan, seperti tombol tapi bukan. Dan detik saat jempol Chanyeol menggeser permukaan menonjol itu, sebuah benda dengan ujung yang runcing langsung teracung.

Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya dua kali lipat berdetak cepat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, dia tahu benda apa itu...

**Pisau.**

**_"—Aku harap kau masih bisa melihat dunia ini, besok"_** kalimat Kris yang sempat dianggapnya sebuah lelucon tiba-tiba kembali terngiang dipikirannya lagi. Apa berarti benar? Baekhyun akan segera bertemu kedua orang tuanya disurga, besok? Jika iya, benarkah secepat ini? haruskah dengan cara seperti ini?

"Aku ingin melihat Luhan tersiksa"

"A-apa!?" Baekhyun yang tadi masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Luhan.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, yang membuatku seperti ini semua karena Hyungmu. Dia memutuskan sepihak hubungan kami." Chanyeol sedikit menjeda kalimatnya. "...Aku marah, aku benci keputusan itu, aku benci saat dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja brengsek yang Luhan anggap sahabatnya itu, tapi anehnya aku **masih tetap mencintainya**" Chanyeol terkekeh pahit diakhir kalimatnya itu.

"tapi aku tak sebodoh itu untuk meminta cintanya kembali, yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya ingin melihatnya tersiksa..." Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih tertegun sedari tadi, "—dengan cara menyiksamu terlebih dahulu".

Chanyeol memajukan sedikit kepalanya mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya terangkat sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya itu. Dia menjalankan pisau lipat itu dengan tangannya menelusuri pipi putih yang sudah berpeluh sampai dileher mulus milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat tenggorokan itu baru saja menenguk ludahnya.

Dia terkekeh penuh kemenangan karena mampu membuat kelinci kecilnya itu ketakutan.

...

Baekhyun berani bersumpah dia benar-benar ingin lepas dari situasi ini sekarang juga. Keringatnya bercucuran tak henti-henti. Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar saat ujung runcing pisau lipat itu sampai di bawah lehernya.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha membuang semua ketakutannya. Tapi detik berikutnya matanya membualat sempurna setelah satu kalimat yang dibisikkan Chanyeol tepat disamping telinganya yang mampu menembus indra pendengarannya.

.

.

**"...tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mencicipimu terlebih dahulu"** Baekhyun bisa melihat dari ekor matanya sebelah bibir Chanyeol yang terangkat sempurna. **Seringai mengerikan itu lagi.**

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Kai dan Luhan sekarang sedang menunggu Kris di sebuah cafe, setelah sebelumnya Kai menelpon kris untuk menemuinya. Kris awalnya sempat menolak, tapi Kai terus mendesaknya dengan alasan ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, benar **nyawa seseorang.**

Disisi lain, Luhan semakin merasa gelisah. Dia sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Yang ada diotakya saat ini hanya Baekhyun, dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Luhan benar-benar takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, dia hanya anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi karena Luhan, adiknya yang tak bersalah ini harus ikut terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tapi disisi lain, Luhan benar-benar merasa beruntung karena ada Kai yang mau membantunya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus berjuang sendirian mencari Baekhyun.

Lamunannya tersadar saat mendengar denting bel khas cafe ketika pintunya terbuka, dan selanjutnya muncullah sosok namja yang menjulang tinggi, berambut pirang terang, berkulit putih pucat serta ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin.

Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung bangkit menghampiri sosok itu dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Katakan padaku dimana Chanyeol sekarang!" emosi Kai yang sedari tadi tertahan meluap sudah. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung cafe mulai terganggu dengan kebisingan yang disebabkan oleh Kai.

Luhan yang sadar situai segera menghampiri mereka, menyuruh mereka segera duduk untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Kai paham dan segera mengikuti perintah luhan, begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk bertanya dimana Chanyeol berada?" tanya Kris dengan nada terkesan mengejek.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa Kris, aku tahu kau dan Chanyeol yang menculik Baekhyun. Dan sekarang kalian menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat." Tutur kai mencoba mengintimidasi Kris, tapi sepertinya Kris sama sekali tak merasa terganggu malah tertawa mengejek.

"hmm.. benarkah begitu? Aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang masalah ini. Jadi, bisakah kau tak menuduh orang sembarangan!?" Kris mulai meninggikan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat seolah tak terima dengan tuduhan Kai.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu, KRIS! Aku tahu Chanyeol bersekongkol denganmu! Cepat katakan atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi!" ancam Kai.

Bukannya takut, kris malah tertawa mengejek, "melaporkanku pada polisi? Hah! Bagaimana polisi akan percaya jika kau sama sekali tidak punya bukti!"

"Luhan, tunjukkan padanya" perintah Kai. Luhan mengerti dan langsung merogoh sesuatu disakunya, _sebuah ponsel_. Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kai padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan mengutak-atik ponselnya, akhirnya dia menyodorkan ponsel itu dihadapan Kris. Dan dengan kasar Kris segera merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Luhan.

Kris kembali mengerutkan keningnya lagi tak mengerti untuk apa Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pisau padanya, tapi setelah dia membaca pesan yang terselip dibawahnya. Mata Kris langsung naik untuk membaca siapa kontak name yang mengirimi pesan gambar ini. dan detik berikutnya dia langsung berdecak kesal.

"Bagaimana Kris? Apa kau masih akan mengelak lagi? Aku bisa saja melaporkan Chanyeol pada polisi, dan otomatis kau juga akan terseret karena Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang tertangkap. Kau hanya punya waktu 3 detik sebelum aku benar-benar menelpon polisi, Kris."

"Satu,

...dua—

Tig—"

Kris menggenggam tangannya erat berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena mau saja diajak Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun. "ck, Baiklah." Satu kalimat dari Kris mampu mempu membuat Luhan bernapas lega, karena itu berarti Baekhyun bisa segera mereka selamatkan. Sedangkan disisi lain, Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Kris terpojok dengan ancamannya.

.

**©babybyunsoo**

**.**

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan alamatnya, Luhan dan Kai langsung meluncur ke tempat dimana Kris memberitahunya. Sebuah rumah tua berlantai dua tak terpakai yang ternyata letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol. Rumah itu terlihat menyeramkan dari luar karena semak belukar yang sudah meninggi ditambah dua pohon oak yang berdiri disisi kanan dan kiri pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Kai sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dengan menepikannya sedikit akan tak menghalangi jalanan. "Apa kau yakin ini benar alamatnya, kai?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka keluar dari dalam mobil. "Aku yakin hyung, alamatnya sama dengan yang di ucapkan Kris, Ah! Lihat! Bukankah itu mobil Chanyeol?" tunjuk Kai pada sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di halaman samping.

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan dan Kai langsung berlari menuju pintu besar yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang tamu. Pintu sedikit berderit saat Kai yang berada didepan membukanya.** Kosong **adalah hal pertama yang mereka temukan didalam sana. Tak ada sofa maupun meja, yang ada hanya beberapa lukisan yang terpajang didinding yang beberapa diantaranya sudah hancur dan miring.

Mata Luhan menelusuri setiap celah yang ada disana, tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar kecuali derap langkah mereka sendiri. "Kai, aku akan mencarinya dilantai atas"

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan mencarinya disekitar sini dulu." Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kai, Luhan langsung berlari menaiki tangga yang terletak di samping ruang tamu. Dengan nafas memburu Luhan terus menaiki anak tangga hingga akhirnya dia menggapai ujung tangga tersebut.

Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyusuri lantai marmer berwarna sand terang. Bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan adik yang 4tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara hamtaman keras mengenai lantai disusul suara pekikan yang tertahan. Luhan tak tahu apa yang baru saja menghantam lantai, yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang besar. Tapi bukan itu yang semakin membuat persendian Luhan kaku tiba-tiba, suara itu... jelas dia sudah hafal betul.

Setelah bersusah payah mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak menggila tak karuan hanya dengan membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi, Luhan langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencari sumber suara yang sudah tak didengarnya lagi.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu ekor matanya menangkap siluet seseorang bertubuh besar yang sedang berlutut sedikit membungkuk kedepan. Dengan hati-hati Luhan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya kearah ekor mata yang menangkap sosok tadi.

Sosok namja yang tak asing lagi 1tahun belakangan ini bagi Luhan, walaupun sosok itu membelakanginya tapi Luhan tak perlu bersusah payah menebak-nebak siapa sosok itu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah siapa sosok yang sedang terbaring dibalik tubuh itu.

Tunggu, celana kelabu khas anak sekolah. Sepatu kets merah dengan garis putih. "ASTAGA, PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU—" begitu sosok yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan, dia semakin membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah berlumuran ditelapak tangan Chanyeol. Sebelum detik selanjutnya benar-benar bergerak mata Luhan sudah bisa menangkap sosok yang begitu dikhawatirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"YA TUHAN, BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**/dibomatomreaders/**

**Kagak-kagak be'canda koq. XD**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Baek : Channie, ntu darah apaan sih!? Jorok banget! euww**

**Chan : err.. ini kan darah elo baek!**

**Baek : O.O**

**Baek : hweee... aku kenapa? itu darah apa? HWEE *larimelukchan***

**Kai : ehemm hyung, disini pairnya kaibaek, KAIBAEK HYUNG! BUKAN CHANBAEK!"**

**Chanbaek ; *nyengir***

* * *

**Author Note : Sebelumnya** saya mau meminta maaf atas kesalah saya, beberapa readers yang unamenya tidaK muncul dibalasan review kemarin. Mohon dimaklumi 'ketidaktahuan' saya, kalo ternyata tanda titik yang diapit(?) dua kata bisa ngilang kalau udah di upload. Hehe/nyengir/

Dan tolong benar-benar dimaklumi kalo tiba2 saya lupa kasih sesuatu, misal tanda TBC de el el. Saya masih anget(?) banget di ffn jadi pasti lupa ini itu. Dan yahhh maklumin aja ya. Dan apa itu soal tombol pisau lipat itu saya sama sekali gk tahu apa namanya, saya aj waktu jabarin satu paragrap soal pisau lipat itu mikirnya mpe berjam-jam XD

Mohon dimaafkan juga kalau mungkin kalian nemu kata-kata sumbang atau rancu, itu berarti otak author udah gak bisa digali lagi alias mentok dikalimat itu doang.

* * *

**Balasan ripiew :**

**ritaanjani4** : haha, kalo tbcnya gak nongol jadinya oneshot dong XD. Ya udah jgan dibayangin, diresapi aja /plak

**Fujoshi203 ;** makasi buat ripiewnya :) eh, pair utama ChanLu? Hehe saya masih belum bisa janjiin apa-apa. Soal psycopat mungkin saya belum ahlinya buat, wkwk tp kalo disuruh baca seru juga XD

**meyminimin** : haha sabar yak, itu baeknya udah ketemu kan?

**Clowny newbie** : aduhh plis saya gak bisa tanggung jwab sama nyawanya si baek. Tapi akhirnya Lulu dateng, kn? Berdo'a aja ya moga kgak kenapa2

**Tinker tinker4** : makasih buat ngasih tahu kalo ada typo, tp typo juga seni *loh*. Ahaha kepo ya, saya nih namja or yeoja?. Ya udah nih sebagai orang yang suka **ngaku2** jadi adik dari kakak kembar bersaudara/nunjukBaekLu/plak, perkenalkan saya **adik kandungnya(?) Kim Taeyeon**. **Kim Freydae, **marga Kim buat nama** keluarga kim Taeyeon **XD dan kim buat** istri sahnya Kim Jong In **/dibakarreaders/ haha be'canda tp yg paling akhir itu bener **o.O **tapi udah jelas kan saya nih namja or yeoja..

**Putribaek** ,** Bapao123,** **Kaibaekshipper** & **Kkamjong :** nih udah, udah puas kan? Atau malah nambah penasaran?

**GreifannyGS** : Aaaa makasih^^ komen kmu juga author suka XD. Hiks maaf baekkinya saya gak bisa tanggung jawab buat next chap.../ngacir/

**Shantyy9411 & chuapEXO31**: ets kesian dong kalo ditimpuk masa, apa lagi dibakar. Mending digantung aja /apabedanya/

**Azura Eve** : aduh eon malah ngrasa kurang PD ma nih ff karena genrenya family. Biasanya kan pda suka **yg lovey dovey** gituh XD nah kan udah dijelasin kalo luhan itu jengah krn sikap yeollo yang keras+kasar /ditimpukbaek/ nah soal sad ato nggknya tunggu next chap aja...

**Inggit** : emang BaekHan kalo dilihat sekilas itu hampir sama XD

**Chans** : nah kalo pnjang2 keburu end dong. Iy nih udah

**Ryanryu** : mari berdo'a buat baek

**Shinta lang** : hha emang saya demennya nistain yeollo XD

**Guest and guest** : tuh udah diselametin kan? Tapi soal nyawa saya gak tanggung jawab /plak/XD

**Lulu nana99** : iya maksih udh mo review, yah moga aja yah bahagia. Kerena saya gak pasang genre 'angst', jd '**Mungin'** masih ada harapan buat Happy Ending. buat masa depan(?) ChanLumsaya belum bisa janjiin apa2.

* * *

**Last Note :** [R; elah banyak amat baconannya][A :'(] **SEKALI LAGI, **thanks buat semua readers yang udah mau baca, memahami dan menelaah /PLAK/XD cerita ala kadarnya ini buat yang follow sma favorite juga. Saya makin semangat kalau riview kalian banyak, karena letak **Jiwa sang author** itu ada pada **riview** dari kalian.

Oh iya **CONGRATS!** Buat oppadeul2 kita aka EXO yang kemaren udah bisa memborong 3 tropy **SEKALIGUS**. Buat abang2 saya –nunjuk **SHINee**- akhirnya setelah penantian 6th bisa membawa pulang tropy daesang[best artist oty] /goyangBarBarBar barengKaiBaek/

/dan VCR nya EXO kmren di Melon kemaren asdfghjkl keren banget! /

.

.

**And Last, Repiew puhleasshh**/gwiyomibarengbaek/

* * *

**BIGGEST MISTAKE ©babybyunsoo**


	4. Teaser Don't Go

**"Baekhyun... akan baik-baik saja..., kan?" **

**"Dia... tidak akan... m—"**

**"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja,"**

**.**

**.**

**"Kyung, dimana Baekhyun? dari tadi aku belum melihatnya? Apa dia telat? Kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu?"**

**"Kau... Belum tahu?"**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan hyung... ntahlah dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"**

**"A-aku...—"**

**.**

**.**

**"Jangan pergi... hyung..."**

**"Hyung disini, hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidurlah... Baekhyunnie"**

**.**

**.**

**DOKK DOKK DOKKK!**

**TUAN BANGUN! GAWAT, TUAN!**

**TUAN MUDA—"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"DON'T GO"**

**.**

**COMING SOON^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : JDERRR... **wkwk /authorgila/ Udah kayak pelem aja dibikin teaser segala. Udah gitu teasernya **'GAK BANGET'** lagi...

Saya mau selametan aja, karena akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin chapter yang sedikit 'lebih' panjang dari biasanya. Mungkin kalian nanti bisa sediain popcorn atau kacang, karena chap depan akan lebih membosankan. Atau malah bikin tambah penasaran...

Huft... saya ngrasa **rada lemes** karena responnya makin lama makin berkurang. /pundung/** butuh banget vitamin B sama C** [re; (B)aekhyun (C)hanyeol

.

.

**CONGRATS for EXO and GWS for my babySoo!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**2013** **babybyunsoo© ****BIGGEST MISTAKE **


	5. Don't Go

**65% Author's Note mungkin isinya gak terlalu penting –gak penting banget malah-, tapi "dianjurkan banget" buat baca setiap A/N yang author sisipin. – babybyunsoo^^**

* * *

**A/N : HOLA, como esta...? **jarang2 nih ya saya naruh Author note di awal. Sekedar mau nyapa readers aja... hehh ke-PD-an banget ya saya, kayak ada yang mau disapa aja.

Makasih buat readers yang masih setia nungguin epep absurb ini. Saya mau minta maaf aja atas keterlambatan publish yang 'agak' lama, selain karena masalah **'JELANGKUNG'** aka **SIDERS** yang bawaannya makan rempela(?) mulu, di chapter ini juga bener-bener bikin saya **meres(?) otak** mpe ke ampas-ampasnya [r;lebeh lu thor], padahal ini belum ending. apalagi ntar ending, mungkin saya perlu semedi dulu kali ya /plak/ . hahh maklumin saya lah, namanya juga newbie, jadi mesti **'alon-alon asal kelakon'**. [r; ahh nih author kebanyakan bacon nihh...] [A; hhe bentar sayang, tinggal satu pengumuman terakhir]

**Sebelumnya, saya mau sungkeman dulu sama OTP tercinta saya karena udah bikin mereka gila(?) di chap ini. /nunjukChanBaek/dilemparReaderskeSeoul/ kk~~**

* * *

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? *pasangBawangPutih***

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"_.

* * *

.

.

**_GET..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..set..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ready?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_GO!_**

.

.

* * *

_"Hyung, kenapa hyung menangis?"_

_"..."_

_"Kapan kita akan menjemput eomma dan appa?"_

_"..."_

_"Bukankah kita akan menjemput eomma dan appa? Tapi kenapa kita berhenti di rumah sakit?"_

_"Apa hyung sakit?"_

_"..."_

_"HWAAa... EOMMAAA APPAAA... KALIAN JAHATTT... KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI..."_

_"hiks...H-hyung..."_

_"Hyung, ayo bermain..."_

_"Tidak bisa baekhyun, hyung sedang banyak tugas"_

_"Hyung, ada pembukaan toko eskrim baru di ujung blok sana, mereka akan memberikan eskrim gratis untuk pengunjung yang datang hari ini. Ayo kita kesana hyung..."_

_"maaf Baekhyunnie, hari ini hyung sudah ada janji dengan Kai. Hyung janji, besok hyung akan menemanimu kesana"_

_"Hyung, disekolah sedang ada bazar. Kebetulan aku, chen dan Kyungsoo juga membuat sesuatu untuk dijual. Hyung harus melihat hasil karya kami, pasti hyung suka"_

_"Hyung ingin sekali pergi kesana dan melihat hasil karyamu, tapi hyung sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol. Mianhae, Baekhyunnie..."_

_"Hyung, aku menyayangimu..."_

_"Aku juga Baekhyunnie"_

_"Hyung berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"_

_"Kita akan terus bersama..._

**_...selamanya"_**

* * *

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap kosong tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena tangannya yang besar tapi karena cairan pekat berwarna merah melumuri seluruh permukaan telapak tangannya.

Darah...

Benar, itu darah manusia lebih tepatnya itu darah Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar diluar kendali Chanyeol, dia tak menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Ada suatu perasaan takut bercampur bingung. Takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi, dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan adik 'mantan' kekasihnya itu, berawal kecupan dibibir mungil itu hingga Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan berakhir dengan sedikit bekas merah di leher putih milik Baekhyun.

Setiap sikap yang Chanyeol ambil, Baekhyun selalu menolaknya habis-habisan, dia terus saja memberontak berusaha membebaskan diri walaupun usaha itu sia-sia tapi setidaknya Chanyeol bisa berhenti mencumbuinya.

Air mata yang terus mengalir deras bercampur peluh yang sedari tadi membasahi wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau. Hingga satu sentakan terakhir mampu membuat Baekhyun lepas dari namja yang hampir memperkosanya itu. Tapi sialnya, aksi yang Baekhyun lakukan justru mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Kursi yang Baekhyun duduki justru oleng dan langsung jatuh kesamping bersama tubuhnya yang masih tertumpu disana. Tubuhnya membertur lantai cukup keras hingga menghasilkan suatu bunyi yang berarti disusul suara pekikan Baekhyun yang lumayan keras.

Sedangkan disisi lain Chanyeol yang masih belum mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur shock. Setelah suara pekikan yang Baekhyun hasilkan, tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak. Kedua matanya tertutup tapi dia 'sedikit' bersyukur karena sepertinya Baekhyun masih bernafas, karena dadanya yang masih terlihat naik turun.

Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan menepu-nepuk pipinya. Dia bahkan sempat berfikir kalau Baekhyun 'mungkin' hanya berpura-pura pingsan, tapi pikiran itu hilang seketika setelah kedua matanya terpaku pada cairan merah pekat dan merembes dibalik kepala Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya terangkat mencoba membuktikan apa penglihatannya itu memang tidak salah, dan detik berikutnya kedua mata Chanyeol yang memang sudah lebar, semakin melebar ketika telapak tangannya benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dibalik surai coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan yang digunakan untuk mengecek cairan pekat itu, itu memang benar-benar darah. Baekhyun tidak berpura-pura pingsan.

"ASTAGA, PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU—" Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ketika sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing bagi Chanyeol terdengar. "Lu-Luhan.." lirihnya sama sekali tak terdengar.

"YA TUHAN, BAEKHYUN!"

Sosok yang baru saja memutuskan hubungannya itu langsung berlari menerobos tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berlutut sehingga membuatnya langsung limbung kebelakang.

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

Kai sudah meneliti hampir semua ruangan yang ada dilantai bawah, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Ah mungkin Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di lantai atas, sebaiknya aku cepat menyusul Luhan hyung" batinnya sambil memutar badan berniat menuju ke tangga yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baru beberapa langkah bahkan ujung kakinya belum sampai menyentuh anak tangga tapi teriakan nyaring sudah terdengar cukup keras akibat pantulan suara yang menggema di lantai atas.

Dan kalimat terakhir yang terdengar jelas, sangat jelas malah mampu menembus gendang telinga Kai, bahkan sebelum detik selanjunya bergerak otak Kai sudah mampu mencerna apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Tanpa menunggu detik selanjutnya bergerak lagi, Kai sudah berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan meloncati tiap pasang balok seolah dia tak rela kehilangan satu detik saja hanya untuk satu buah balok sialan itu. Begitu Kai sampai diatas, dia benar-benar terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas terbaring tak berdaya dilantai, sebagian badannya disangga oleh Luhan yang kedua tangannya sudah berlumuran dengan darah. Kedua mata Kai melebar dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu iris mata Kai menangkap seseorang yang terduduk tak jauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun, sontak amarah Kai langsung membuncah.

"BRENGSEKK! KAU!"

**BUGG**

Satu pukulan telak langsung mendarat mulus dirahang Chanyeol hingga membuatnya langsung tersungkur dan mengerang penuh kesakitan. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kai. Seolah satu pukulan saja tak cukup, Kai kembali menghujani wajah Chanyeol dengan pukulan penuh amarah. Sama sekali tak ada perlawanan dari Chanyeol, seolah dia benar-benar pasrah atau justru dia merasa pantas mendapatkannya?

"Kai! Cukup! Kita harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit sekarang! Dia bisa kehilangan banyak darah!" ucapan Luhan langsung menghentikan aksi brutalnya seketika. Genggaman tangan Kai dikerah Chanyeol semakin mengerat sehingga membuat sang empunya terbatuk karena persediaan nafas yang semakin berkurang.

"Dengar! Breksek! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

**BUGG**

Dan satu pukulan terakhir yang dilayangkan Kai tepat dipipi Chanyeol yang sudah penuh dengan memar dan lebam, seolah menjadi hadiah terakhir Kai untuk Chanyeol sebelum mereka –Luhan dan Kai- membawa Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Sepasang mata rusa menatap kosong lantai keramik berwarna putih, wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Bekas sungai airmata yang sudah mengering tercetak jelas dipipi putih pucatnya. Udara senja yang dingin membuat bekas darah dikedua telapak tangannya mengering.

"Chanyeol hampir memperkosanya..."

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Saat dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat ini, iris mata Luhan menangkap sesuatu di leher Baekhyun. Dan Luhan tak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengetahui bekas apa itu.

Disisi lain, satu kalimat itu sukses menciptakan suara retakan samar di jemari Kai yang tergenggam, buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih seiring genggaman yang makin mengencang. Jika Kai tidak ingat kalau ini adalah Rumah Sakit, mungkin saat ini dia langsung berteriak kencang memaki dan menyumpah serapahi namja yang sudah membuat orang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya sekarat seperti ini.

Sekali lagi Kai hanya mampu mengunci semua amarah itu dalam hati, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaan Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka menunggu tapi belum ada satupun orang yang keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu.

Ini benar-benar membuat Kai maupun Luhan menunggu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Berbagai prasangka buruk menggelayuti pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana senja menjelang malam seakan ikut merasakan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan. Lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi, bahkan mereka bisa ikut mendengar suara detik jarum jam yang semakin lama terasa semakin melambat.

"Baekhyun... akan baik-baik saja..., kan?" sekali lagi suara parau milik namja bermata rusa itu memecah keheningan malam. "Dia... tidak akan... m—"

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," potong Kai cepat.

"Ya, kau... benar, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan seolah dia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**Krett...**

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka langsung mengalihkan dua pasang mata yang sudah was-was menunggu pernyataan apa yang akan dikeluarkan namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas putih khas seorang dokter itu, terlihat peluh yang mengalir di dahinya yang sudah mulai menampakkan kerut-kerutan menjelang usianya yang makin berkurang.

Baik Luhan maupun Kai sama sekali tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya memandang sang dokter dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang keluarga pasien disini?"

"A-aku..." Luhan maju beberapa langkah mendekati sang dokter, "Aku Hyungnya...—"

"—bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Dia... baik-baik saja kan?" terselip sedikit keraguan diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Luhan hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Terlihat helaan nafas singkat sebelum dokter itu membuka suaranya lagi, "Cedera dikepalanya cukup parah, pendarahan dikepalanya juga cukup membuat kami sedikit kewalahan...—"

Pernyataan dokter yang belum sepenuhnya selesai itu sudah mampu membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya, paru-parunya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas belum siap membendung airmata yang sewaktu-waktu akan keluar. Disisi lain, Kai hanya mampu diam. Buku-buku jarinya kembali memutih seiring dengan cengkraman ditangannya yang semakin menguat berusaha meredam semua rasa sesak yang sudah sepenuhnya mengisi paru-parunya.

"—tapi dia beruntung, karena kalian tak sampai terlambat membawanya kerumah sakit. Jika sedikit saja terlambat, mungkin hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi."

Sedikit, hanya 'sedikit' perasaan lega yang mampu mengurangi rasa sesaknya karena belum sepenuhnya dia tahu keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Dokter itu tersenyum hangat seolah memberi harapan cerah bagi mereka berdua, "Sejauh ini keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar, tapi sepertinya dia kembali tidur. Kita hanya perlu membiarkannya beristirahat—"

"A-apa kita tidak perlu melakukan tes CT-scan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan hanya ingin memastikan kalau adiknya itu memang benar baik-baik saja. Bukan, bukan bermaksud dia mendo'akan kondisi Baekhyun lebih parah, tapi sekali lagi. Luhan hanya ingin 'memastikan' semuanya baik-baik saja. Dengan begitu dia bisa kembali bernafas lega.

"Pasien tidak menunjukkan gejala yang berarti, mungkin setelah ini dia akan sering merasakan pusing yang berlebih. Tapi itu akan menghilang seiring dia sembuh, tapi obat yang akan kami berikan padanya akan sedikit mengurangi rasa pusing dikepalanya." Penjelasan dokter itu langsung membuat Luhan dan Kai bernafas lega, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Apa kita boleh meihatnya sekarang?" Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja boleh, tapi pastikan istirahatnya cukup..."

"Ahh dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan dia berpikir hal-hal berat yang bisa membebani otaknya, itu akan sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisinya nanti", Luhan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pernyataan terakhir sang Dokter.

Beberapa detik keheningan menyapa mereka kembali, sebelum sang dokter memutuskan untuk pamit dan memberitahukan mereka kalau pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**CTARR... **

Sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang lebarnya kurang dari setengah meter kini remuk dan hancur membentuk sebuah bekas pukulan yang menjorok kedalam. Bercak darah juga turut ikut andil dalam kehancuran cermin tak bersalah itu.

**SRESSHH...**

Aliran air kran kini mengucur deras menghapus sisa-sisa aliran darah yang masih mengalir di tangan kekar milik namja bermata bulat itu. Wastafel yang tadinya bersih itu kini ternodai dengan cairan merah yang sudah tercampur dengan air.

Terdengar sedikit erangan kesakitan, namun mati-matian ditahan dengan mengatupkan rapat-rapat gigi-giginya yang sudah bergemertak itu.

Perih dihatinya tak seperih luka ditangannya.

Rasa sesak, rasa bersalah dan... penyesalan?

Benarkah dia merasa 'menyesal' melakukan semua itu?

Benarkah dia mulai merutuki semua kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat?

.

.

Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan semua kesalahan yang **bukan dirinya sendiri** penyebabnya. Dan sekali lagi, **'tidak pernah'** ada kata 'menyesal' dalam kamus seorang, **Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**Krett...**

Suara yang ditimbulkan sebuah pintu yang terayun kedalam, menyita perhatian salah satu penghuninya untuk segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan senyum yang dipaksakan itu tersungging dibibir mungil namja bermata rusa pada seorang namja yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pintu ruangan serba putih itu.

"Apa Baekhyun masih belum bangun?" Hanya gelengan lemas yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan Kai.

Kai hanya menghela nafas lemas sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang sempat dibelinya di nakas untuk kebutuhannya dan Luhan. Jam di ruang rawat Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dan ini sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu saat Baekhyun akhirnya dipindahkan keruangan yang lebih luas ini.

"Makanlah dulu, hyung. Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar karena dari tadi sore kau terus duduk disitu dan menatap Baekhyun." bujuk Kai. Dia mulai khawatir jika Luhan ikut sakit karena terus-terusan menjaga Baekhyun. Kai tentu paham, sangat paham malah bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini. Tapi bukankah Baekhyun juga akan sedih jika dia bangun dan melihat hyungnya jatuh pingsan.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kai... Kau makanlah dulu" sahut Luhan masih menatap wajah damai adiknya yang masih tertidur. Kepala Baekhyun kini sudah dihiasi dengan balutan perban yang terdapat sedikit rembesan darah disisi kirinya. Luhan hanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sedikit dingin dan berkeringat.

"Aku sudah makan tadi, hyung... hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum. Lihatlah wajahmu pucat, kau juga membutuhkan asupan makanan. Apa hyung mau melihat Baekhyun khawatir saat dia bangun dan melihat kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Perkataan Kai 'sedikit' membuat hati Luhan luruh. Benar apa kata Kai, dia tidak boleh membebani pikiran Baekhyun dengan melihat kondisinya nanti.

**Nghh...**

Tepat saat Luhan ingin beranjak, Baekhyun mulai bergerak resah di tempat tidurnya. Luhan dan Kai sontak langsung mendekat ke sisi ranjangnya, menunggu dengan cemas reaksi Baekhyun.

**...**

Perlahan mata sipit Baekhyun mulai terbuka, matanya berkerjap-kerjap beberapa kali mencoba beradaptasi dengan bias sinar lampu kamar rawatnya. Dan saat matanya terbuka sempurna, bola matanya mulai menangkap kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya. Baekhyun menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian tanpa berucap apapun dan kembali menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pening, penasaran Baekhyun berinisiatif meraih kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang tersambung jarum infus dipunggung tangannya.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit dikepalanya, bertekstur sedikit kasar tapi masih terasa halus. Dia tahu itu pasti perban, tapi kenapa kepalanya dibalut perban. Apa dia habis terjatuh? Apa dia terkena lemparan bola basket?

Otak Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang terasa hilang,

.

.

_"—Aku harap kau masih bisa melihat dunia ini, besok"_

_._

_"Aku ingin melihat Luhan tersiksa"_

_._

_"—dengan cara menyiksamu terlebih dahulu"._

_._

_._

Kalimat-kalimat itu kembali berputar-putar diotaknya, dan wajah namja itu tiba-tiba melintas ingatan Baekhyun.

Dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya, kepalanya kembali terasa berat seperti dihantam balok kayu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjerit dan mengerang kesakitan, tapi yang keluar hanya butiran-butiran kristal bening dikedua sudut matanya. Dia menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya agar isakan tak langsung lolos dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat itu tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, rasa lapar yang terus menggerogoti lambungnya hilang seketika tergantikan dengan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya.

Sungguh dia tak sanggup melihat kondisi adiknya seperti ini, tatapannya kosong tapi air mata itu terus saja mengalir deras seakan tak ada habisnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap diam dan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan isakan, tangisan dalam diam itu lebih menakutkan dari pada melihat adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang juga masih menatap Baekhyun dengan sirat penuh kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Keheningan terus melingkupi mereka, detik demi detik terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

"Kyung, dimana Baekhyun? dari tadi aku belum melihatnya? Apa dia telat? Kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu?" rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang namja berwajah kotak langsung menyapa gendang telinga namja mungil bermata bulat yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam kelas 2.1.

Namja yang disambut dengan pertanyaan itu sontak langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap manik mata namja yang kini tengah memasang raut wajah penasaran. "Kau... Belum tahu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan. Kyungsoo, namja yang tadi disambut dengan seribu satu pertanyaan malah balik bertanya pada Jongdae yang tadi memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

Jongdae menaiknya alisnya sebelah tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan, "Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena ulah Jongdae. Jongdae-pun mengekor Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. "Tentang Baekhyun..." jawab Kyungsoo lemas setelah sebelumnya menjatuhnya diri dikursi meja belajarnya.

Melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih, Jongdae mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mendadak sakit?"

"Entahlah, tadi malam aku sempat menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakannya perihal presentasi pagi ini. Tapi ternyata yang mengangkat ponselnya bukan Baekhyun, tapi Luhan hyung.—"

"Lalu?"

"—dia bilang Baekhyun sedang ada di Rumah Sakit."

"Baekhyun benar sakit?" tanya Jongdae penasaran, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kita tidak menjenguknya saja hari ini?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan hyung... ntahlah dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Saat aku bilang ingin menjenguk Baekhyun, dia langsung melarangku." Jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kenapa? bukankah Luhan hyung sudah mengenal kita dengan baik..." ujar Jongdae ikut merasa aneh dan penasaran, "Kau sudah tanya Baekhyun sakit apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae dengan helaan nafas berat, "Luhan hyung hanya bilang kalau Baekhyun terpeleset di kamar mandi dan kepalanya terbentur. Dia juga bilang kalau Baekhyun baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Ahh... dan satu lagi,

...seingatku Luhan hyung juga bilang kalau sore ini Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang."

"Aku punya ide!" seruan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongdae dengan mata bulatnya seakan bertanya –apa-maksudmu?-. dan detik berikutnya Jongdae memindah posisi duduknya -yang tadi berada didepan Kyungsoo- tepat disamping Kyungsoo, perlahan Jongdae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat aksi Jongdae sedikit gelagapan dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongdae yang kian mendekat, tapi secepat kilat seakaan tahu reaksi sahabatnya yang terkenal pemalu ini. Tanpa segan Jongdae langsung menarik leher Kyungsoo dengan tangannya agar kembali keposisi semula, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menampakkan senyum kelewat sumringah.

**...**

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di dapur rumah Keluarga Byun. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Jongdae, mereka berdua akan memberi Baekhyun kejutan saat dia pulang nanti. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di dapur rumah Baekhyun? Jangan panggil Jongdae jika dia tidak bisa merayu bibi Oh –salah satu maid keluarga Byun yang bertugas sebagai kepala chef- untuk menginjinkan mereka masuk dan membuat 'sedikit' kekacauan didapur.

Bibi Oh tentu sudah sangat mengenal sahabat-sahabat dari tuannya itu, dia sering kali membuatkan macam-macam cemilan dan cake jika mereka bertiga sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama atau saat mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu luang di rumah yang terbilang cukup besar ini.

Bibi Oh juga termasuk orang yang di beri wewenang Luhan untuk mengurus semua keadaan rumah, termasuk memberi ijin kepada siapa saja yang boleh menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Awalnya bibi Oh menolak karena takut Tuan muda Luhan akan memarahinya, karena mengijinkan sembarangan orang –walau mereka mungkin tidak termasuk— masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin. Tapi karena sedikit tidak tega dan Jongdae yang selalu memohon dan bilang dia yang akan bertanggung apapun yang terjadi, termasuk jika Luhan marah.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit keraguan, bibi Oh mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk dan melakukan hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Kyung bagaimana? Apa masih lama menghias tartnya?" Jongdae yang tadi sempat berbincang dengan bibi Oh untuk bertanya kapan Baekhyun pulang kini menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan krim kocoknya.

"Em sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal sisi atas yang belum aku hias."

"Apa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada hiasan atas kue tart yang sempat mereka buat itu. Mereka sebelumnya juga sepakat untuk membuat kuenya sendiri –mungkin dengan 'sedikit' sentuhan Jongdae—, karena Baekhyun sendiri pernah bilang kalau dia lebih suka kue buatan Kyunsoo dari pada ditoko-toko.

Jongdae yang diberi pertanyaan sedikit mendongak untuk mengecek jam dinding yang terpasang di atas kulkas. Jarum pendek yang hampir mendekati angka 5 dengan jarum panjang yang masih terdiam diangka sepuluh, membuat Jongdae langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ahh gawat 10 menit lagi, semuanya harus beres!" pekik Jongdae langsung membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan. Dengan cekatan tangan Kyungsoo meraih semangkuk buah strawbery kesukaan Baekhyun yang sebagiannya sudah terbelah dan langsung menatanya dengan rapi di atas tart.

Jongdae langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk memastikan semuanya beres, terompet dan beberapa konfeti juga sudah disiapkan untuk ditaburakan tepat saat pintu terbuka. Sempurna. Batin Jongdae. Mungki orang lain berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan, mengingat Baekhyun yang hanya dirawat dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari 24jam. Tapi menurut Jongdae, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang sempurna.

Lamuannya terputus saat melihat salah seorang maid yeoja dengan balutan seragam khasnya berlari kearahnya. "Tuan, sepertinya sebentar lagi Tuan Muda Luhan dan Baekhyun akan segera sampai" lapornya dengan nafas sedikit terburu, sepertinya dia habis berlarian di halaman Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat Luas itu.

"Baiklah, pastikan mereka tidak curiga karena kita akan menutup pintu depan" perintah Jongdae, setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang maid. Jongdae kembali berlari menuju dapur, dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah membereskan beberapa peralatan dapur yang sempat terpakai.

"Mereka akan sampai, ayo kita kedepan." Ajak Jongdae dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Kyungsoo, kentara sekali dia sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun nanti.

Kyungsoo mulai menebak-nebak, Baekhyun pasti akan memekik kencang dan langsung berhambur kearah mereka jika tahu ada kejutan yang menantinya.

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae sudah menunggu dengan resah diruang tamu, mereka sudah menuggu selama 15 menit dari perkiraan awal mereka datang. Mungkin jalanan sedang padat, pikir Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi dijalanan.

Suara deru mobil yang terdengar langsung membuat mereka berdua kelabakan, termasuk beberapa maid yang ikut serta dalam kejutan dadakan ini.

Semua langsung mengambil posisinya masing-masing setelah mendapat perintah dari Jongdae.

Disisi kanan dan kiri pintu, sudah ada masing-masing dua maid yang bertugas menabur confeti dan meniup terompet. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sudah menempatkan diri mereka beberapa meter tepat didepan pintu masuk. Dengan sebuah kue tart yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, dan sebuah terompet ditangan Jongdae.

Derap langkah mulai terdengar mendekati pintu,

**CKLEK**

Dan tepat saat pintu terbuka suara nyaring terompet dan beberapa ledakan confeti langsung mengisi ruang tamu. Tak lupa teriakan 'KEJUTAN' yang melengking milik Jongdae dan Kyungsoo juga bergabung membentuk sebuah harmonisasi pesta kejutan yang sangat sempurna.

Tapi kata 'sempurna' itu mungkin tak menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Baik suara terompet maupun teriakan milik Jongdae langsung menghilang. Acara pesta kejutan yang mereka harapkan akan sangat menyenangkan ini langsung menghilang, tebakan Kyungsoo tentang Baekhyun yang memekik kegirangan langsung musnah.

Keadaan yang semula ramai langsung berubah menjadi kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Bahkan senyum yang dari tadi terpatri indah diwajah kedua sahabat itu langsung luntur begitu melihat kondisi sahabat yang seharian tadi tidak dilihatnya.

"Baek...hyun..."

**...**

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" adalah reaksi pertama Luhan setelah melihat kekacauan yang ada dirumahnya sore ini. Walau nada bicaranya halus tapi terdapat sedikit penekanan di setiap katanya. Mereka semua yang melihat itu bahkan tak bisa menebak, apakah Luhan sedang marah atau tidak. Ekspresi di wajah Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mereka deskripsikan seperti apa.

"A-aku...—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara Jongdae langsung menginterupsinya, "K-kami hanya ingin memberi Baekhyun—" iris matanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas, dia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Pandangan Baekhyun lurus kedepan, tapi tatapan matanya itu benar-benar kosong. Jongdae bahkan sempat berpikir kalau jiwa Baekhyun sedang tidak ada dalam dirinya sekarang."... sedikit kejutan."

"haha iya, kejutan" Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk disusul Jongdae disampingnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar seolah saling melempar pertanyaan –ada-yang-harus-kita-lakukan- dan –apa-yang-terjadi-pada-Baekhyun-?

Disisi lain, Luhan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun merasa genggamannya sedikit mengerat. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah ada di atas kepala, jemarinya terlihat sedikit mencengkram rambut yang tak tertutup perban.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Luhan kelewat cemas, wajahnya sedikit menunduk berusaha melihat raut wajah adiknya yang tampak sedikit kesakitan.

"sakit hyung..." desis Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar, tapi telinga Luhan masih mampu menangkap ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan segera sampai di kamarmu. Dan kau bisa langsung istirahat..."

Luhan mulai memapah Baekhyun untuk berjalan, tangan kanannya melingkar dipundak adiknya sedikit menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai lemas. Semua pasang mata yang ada diruang tamu, tak pernah lepas menatap sosok kakak beradik yang mulai berjalan menuju anak tangga.

Baru menaiki 3 anak tangga, tubuh Baekhyun kembali limbung kedepan. Tapi dengan sigap Luhan mampu menahan bobot Baekhyun walau terlihat sedikit kuwalahan. "Paman Kim, cepat bantu aku!" perintah Luhan pada salah seorang maid yang berusia hampir setengah abad.

Dengan cepat paman Kim yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah bibi Oh langsung berlari menghampiri sosok yang sudah lebih dari 12tahun diabdinya. Paman Kim langsung membopong tubuh Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

Dengan sigap Luhan langsung membukakan pintu kamar bercat abu-abu begitu mereka sampai didepan kamar milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongan paman Kim langsung dibawa masuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Luhan lembut sembari menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal berwarna baby blue dengan motif polkadot di beberapa sisi. Dia menatap adiknya lekat, matanya terpejam tapi Luhan tahu kalau adiknya masih sadar dan masih mampu mendengar suaranya.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai coklat tua yang rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak dia sentuh. Sejak Baekhyun bangun, dia lebih banyak diam dan jarang sekali berbicara. Matanya terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi tak pernah ada satupun isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Semua itu membuat hati Luhan semakin terasa nyeri, dia yang paling merasa bersalah atas musibah yang Baekhyun alami. Tanpa sadar setitik cairan bening mulai meleleh disudut mata Luhan.

Saat Luhan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap iris mata rusa milik hyungnya itu. Luhan yang ditatap sontak langsung menghapus kasar air mata 'sialan' itu, dan tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hm? Apa kau haus? Hyung akan ambilkan minuman untukmu?" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, Luhan menatap dua kelereng coklat yang kosong itu.

Mata penuh binar yang sering Luhan lihat dulu ketika dia memberi kado boneka rilakuma pada ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-12 kini menghilang. Tatapan merajuk ketika Baekhyun ingin meminta sesuatu kini seolah musnah tergantikan tatapan kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan lagi disana. Perasaan sesak lagi-lagi menyerang paru-paru Luhan.

"Aku... ingin tidur, hyung..." Luhan tersenyum lembut dan kembali membelai surai coklat tua milik adiknya itu. "Tidurlah..." setelah beberapa saat memastikan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap. Luhan mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh poni yang terlihat sudah panjang. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan mulai beranjak dari sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

Belum sampai membalikkan badannya, sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat lemah menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Jangan pergi... hyung..." Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya dan menatap adiknya. Baekhyun terlihat mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya, merasa tak tega. Luhan kembali merangkak naik dan duduk disisi Baekhyun. "Hyung disini, hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidurlah... Baekhyunnie"

Tangan kanan Luhan kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun kembali tenang dan tak bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi. Dan senyum pahit terukir dibibir Luhan.

**...**

Luhan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, setelah menemani Baekhyun sampai dia benar-benar terlelap. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar karena kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri dia tak bisa.

Dia menyeret paksa kedua kakinya menuju dapur yang berada dilantai bawah, mungkin segelas air dingin bisa melegakan tenggorokannya. Ketika hampir sampai, langkahnya langsung terhenti di ambang pintu ketika iris matanya menangkap dua sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi Luhan sedang tertunduk lesu di meja makan, tak ada pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas yang berasa disudut dapur, tanpa memperdulikan dua pasang mata yang mentapnya seolah menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangannya meraih salah satu botol air minum, dan langsung menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Setelah merasa kerongkongannya tak lagi kering, Luhan tak langsung mengembalikan botol air itu melainkan membawanya menuju meja makan dan duduk bersama dua sahabat adiknya itu.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menyembunyikan semua ini dari kedua sahabat Baekhyun. Luhan kenal betul siapa Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya yakin kalau mereka juga akan mengerti dan merahasiakan semua ini.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun... –" suara Luhan langsung menyita perhatian dua pasang mata untuk menatapnya dengan sunguh-sungguh. Kentara sekali jika tatapan-tatapan itu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran, karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau menjelaskan pada mereka berdua tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Baekhyun.

"—sama sekali tidak terpeleset di kamar mandi, tapi..."

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat termasuk saat... hah dia bahkan tak sanggup mengingat-ingat itu lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia bendung didepan adiknya, kini lolos begitu saja tanpa henti. –lagi- dadanya kembali sesak, Luhan selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri tiap mengingat kondisi Baekhyun, semua yang terjadi merupakan kesalahannya.

"Baek...hyun" Kyungsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak menyangka sahabat yang terkenal periang dan selalu ceria tiap hari akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, Jongdae yang berada disebelahnya juga merasa sangat kasihan dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Dia juga merasa sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan Luhan hyung saat ini, mengingat bagaimana Luhan menceritakan segalanya dan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**TRANGG...**

Suara nyaring yang ditimbulkan sebuah benda langsung mengusik tidur seorang namja berambut pirang. Beberapa kali dia mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal berusaha meredam suara berisik yang benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

Terdengar samar-samar suara teriakan dan keributan kecil diluar sana, Luhan yang sudah mulai jengah langsung menatap malas jam digital di atas nakasnya. Tercetak angka 02:05 berwarna hijau terang disana, "arghh..." geram Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya. Persetan dengan semua kekacauan disana, dia benar-benar baru tertidur sekitar 20menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang seseorang diluar sana berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Gendang telinga Luhan kembali mendengar derap langkah seseorang, seperti tengah berlari. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

**DOKK DOKK DOKKK!**

**TUAN BANGUN! GAWAT, TUAN!**

**TUAN MUDA—"**

Mendadak Luhan bisa merasakan jika indra pendengarannya terasa tuli, dia tak bisa menangkap suara apa-apa lagi kecuali satu kata,

.

.

**...Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T** to the **B** to the **C**

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuuhh/elapkringet/ almost 5k words.**

* * *

** [[[Behind_the_script]]]**

**Kai : argh... sebenernya ini ff kaibaek bukan sih? Kenapa sama sekali gak ada moment KaiBaeknya, thorr? Lu pecus gak sih bikin ffnya? /pundungmelukAce/**

**Kris : eh ehh.. apa-apaan itu anak gue main lo peluk aja! /rampasAce/**

**Author : ehehhee /nyengir/ tenang2, pasti ada koq! Kalo nanti emang gak ada kan masih ada moment kita berdua /kedip-kedip/**

**Kai : /muntah/ mending gue bikin moment bareng monggu aja, kalo gitu!**

**Chan : aishh kenapa moment chanbaeknya gak diterusin aja tadi? Nanggung tau gak sih!?**

**Baek : dasar channie pervert! Gak lihat apa? Kepala gue udah bocor gini!? /lemparAce/**

**Kris : ARGHH! KENAPA ACE HARUS JADI KORBAN AMUK MASA KALIAN?**

**Luhan : hahh... kayaknya dari semua cast gue yang paling waras deh.**

* * *

**Balasan Ripiew** :

**Fujoshi203** : Haha abis si Baeknya kelewat manis sih... jadi gitu kan ckck. Buat yang bertanya2 gimana perasaannya Luhan ke Yeol, **mungkin** chap depan kali ya semuanya jelas.

**Kaibaekshipper** : udah tahu kan si baek kenapa?

**Luluna99** : kalo yang ini udah panjang kan? Atau masih kurang? Wahwah pendukungnya ChanLu lumayan yak!

**Shinta lang** : pls abis ini jangan bunuh saya ya, kalo si yeollo udah meng-apa-apa-kan si baek

**clowny newby** : nah loh jangan kulitin si yeollo dong, langsung bakar aja/PLAK. Hhe moga si baek gak bener-bener gila yah

**ayumKim** : ckck, tabakan kmu kayaknya bener nih... chanyeol emang gila. Dan semua itu krn saya /loh o.O

**Azura Eve** : suspense segini aja dah bikin eon meres otak, kalo suspense suruh banyakin. Mungkin ntar eon meres susu sapi dulu kali yak , ahh masa sih, kayaknya gaya eon dsini masih kaku banget deh

**lottenoir** : hampir semua readers nebaknya si yeollo mau ng-rape si baek. Wkwk, gak nyampe di-rape kan tadi, Cuma icip-icip aja/authormesum/

**ryanryu** : TT^TT iya tega banget sih si yeol/lemparkekamarauthor/

**Guest** : udah tahu kan baek knpa?

**Tinker Tinker4** : nah ini, udah nemu suspense-nya belom? Saya yeoja tulen sayangg T^T, 'frey' itu bacanya 'fri', yang ini masih kurang panjang?

**Hyorim16** : it's ohkai, thanks for review ^^

**GreifannyGS** : author emang jahat, tapi pls jangan bunuh dulu. Ntar gak ada yang nglanjutin nih epep...

**CussonsBaekby** : tuh kan, rata-rata reader mikirnya menjurus ke rate-M ckck, tp emng hampir sih /plak/

**dian agles** : si baek aja baru ketemu, masa mo selesai...

**aliviarahma yanti** : huft thnks bgt udah mau komen panjangxlebar. Hhe maaf, di awal kan udah saya kasih **rate ; T-M** ,jd jangan salahkan saya kalo akhirnya 'darah2' juga ambil alih.

**Reny boice** : eh? O.O

**Inggit** : ini bukan LuBaek, sayangg... pasti gak baca prolog+Author Note, ya?

**stich** : haha, makasih juga udah mau ripiew nih epep absurb^^. tetep dlnjut dng...

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah mau komen+fav+fol atau cuma fav+fol aja gak nyertain komen, mungkin mulai sekarang kalian mau belajar menghargai Author.**

**Thanks thanks thanks for everythig^^/tebar Kiss Wu/**

**Oh iya, 'mungkin' Chap depan bakal jadi Chapter terakhir. Masih "MUNGKIN" loh ya, hhe**

**Dan yang req ChanLu dibanyakin/hapend, sekali lagi saya belum bisa janjiin lebih. Tunggu next chap aja ya, semuanya bakal lebih jelas.**

**Without any babibu *anymore*?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan Jejak^^**

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© BIGGEST MISTAKE **


	6. Like There's Something Disappear

A/N : Ehmm, bentar-bentar ini tanggal berapa ya? Ini tahun berapa ya? Ini dimana? Siapa aku? Siapa kamu? Siapa EXO? Aaaa_[r;_ _apa2an sih thor! Cepetan mana ceritanya!]_

Uhuk! Okeh2! Saya gak bakal banyak bacot kali ini, tapi nanti/? Sebelumnya saya /**_istriSahKimJongIn_**/ XD pengen **sungkeman** dulu sama readers atu2 karena **terlalu** lama ff ini gak diupdate. Kalo ada yang mikir, '_huh, pasti nih author sengaja kan gak diupdate2 padahal udah kelar' _**HELL NO**! Kalian salah besar, chap ini aja baru kemaren malem dengan otak+tenaga yg masih tersisa /eaa/ bukan hanya itu aja—

Okeh saya cut dulu, langsung baca aja yah...

.

.

** !**

**.**

**.**

**Eh eh bentar dulu! [**r; argh apalagi sih !**] biar feelnya lebih dapet, **di**SARAN**in** banget** buat dengerin lagunya** "JIN – GONE". **Saya aja waktu nulis dengerin lagu ini terus.

* * *

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? ***Hello?** 2014 **gitu? /apa hubungannya(?)/*

.

.

**Warn!** **_Dichap ini ada satu part yang banyak menggunakan kata-kata KASAR dan sejenisnya. Jadi yang masih 'polos' sebaiknya dipikir2 dan diantisipasi terlebih dahulu._**

**_Sudah ada peringatan dan Saya tidak bertanggung jawab kalau otak kalian jadi tercemar setelah membaca ff ini._**

_/apadeh-_-/_

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Kesalahan terbesar Luhan adalah membiarkan jiwa saudaranya hancur"_.

* * *

**DOKK DOKK DOKKK!**

**TUAN BANGUN! GAWAT, TUAN!**

**TUAN MUDA—"**

Mendadak Luhan bisa merasakan jika indra pendengarannya terasa tuli, dia tak bisa menangkap suara apa-apa lagi kecuali satu kata,

.

.

**...Baekhyun.**

Secepat kilat Luhan langsung berhambur kekamar Baekhyun yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya. Dia tercekat begitu mengetahui keadaan kamar Baekhyun, buku-buku dan barang-barang lainnya berserakan dilantai. Pecahan vas bunga juga turut menghiasi Lantai bersama beberapa bunga yang tercecer.

Dia mendapati adiknya tengah meringkuk diseberang tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya tersender dipinggirang tempat tidur, kedua lututnya ditekuk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Luhan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih pundaknya, bermaksud menenangkan adiknya yang tengah terisak dengan tubuh bergetar.

Baekhyun yang merasa pundaknya ada yang menyentuh, langsung tersentak kaget dan berteriak-teriak mencoba mengusir siapa saja yang sedang mengganggunya.

"AAAAaaa... TIDAKK! PERGII! JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Melihat reaksi adiknya yang seperti itu, sontak langsung membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Baekhyun, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Luhan kembali mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, ini aku Hyungmu...". Kristal-kristal bening langsung lolos begitu saja membentuk anak sungai yang mengalir di pipi pucat Luhan. Matanya kian memanas tak kuasa melihat pemandangan memilukan didepannya. Tangannya mencengkram erat rambut pirangnya, berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang kian menggerogoti paru-parunya.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mulai tenang dan tak berteriak-teriak lagi. Luhan mulai ikut berjongkok dan dengan perlahan menggapai pundak adik kesayangannya –_yang sempat dia abaikan_—. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua kelereng coklat yang dipenuhi dengan tatapan ketakutan seolah Ia bisa ikut mendengar jeritan memilukan dibalik mata indahnya itu, "Ini aku Baek, hyungmu... tenanglah... Kau aman bersamaku." dengan perlahan Ia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekapnya dalam tubuhnya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan ukuran tubuh adiknya. Menyadari tak ada jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun, Ia mulai mengelus dengan perlahan surai coklat gelap milik adiknya yang sangat halus layaknya rambut bayi.

Ia bisa merasakan getaran-getaran samar yang masih tercipta dari tubuh adiknya itu. Hatinya terasa makin linu ketika mengingat semuannya. Semua yang telah terjadi. Haruskan Tuhan menyiksanya seperti ini?

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Luhan memang pernah sempat berpikir untuk apa lagi dia hidup didunia ini. Tapi setiap kali Luhan melihat adiknya, dia tahu satu hal. Dia masih punya Baekhyun yang harus dia jaga dan lindungi.

Tapi kali ini Luhan merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"hiks... Lu-han hyu-ng..." yang suara memilukan itu semakin membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang paling bersalah di muka bumi ini.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu." Luhan kembali mengusap surai milik Baekhyun dan membiarkan adiknya meredam segala ketakutannya dalam pelukan Luhan.

Tak lama berselang, sudah terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tertidur rupannya.

Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun. Mata sembabnya kembali berkaca-kaca. Luhan berusaha keras menahan cairan bening itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

**...**

_"Hallo? Eomma?"_

_ "Luhannie?"_

_"Iya, ini aku Luhan. Kapan eomma dan appa akan pulang? Kalian lama sekali disana. Eom bilang hanya dua hari, tapi sampai sekarang kalian belum juga kembali."_

_"Mianhae Luhannie, appamu mendadak sakit. Jadi Eomma harus merawatnya sebentar,"_

_"Apa!? Appa sakit apa, eomma?"_

_"Hanya demam biasa, tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Besok kami akan segera pulang."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Eomma janji, ahh mana adikmu Baekhyunnie? Eomma ingin mendengar suaranya..."_

_"Baekhyun, sudah tidur sejak jam 7 tadi. Hampir seharian dia terus-terusan bermain, pasti dia sangat lelah."_

_"Hah dasar anak itu, ya sudah kau cepat tidur, ini sudah jam 9 malam. Besok kau juga harus bersekolah..."_

_"Baiklah... sampai bertemu besok, eomma..."_

_"Bye sayang..."_

_"Bye eomma,"_

_"Jaga Baekhyunnie baik-baik."_

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berkali-kali menguap saat seorang Dosen sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Matanya terlihat sayu, lingkar hitam dibawah matanya juga turut menghiasi wajah Luhan pagi ini.

Sebenarnya pagi ini Luhan berniat tidak berangkat ke kampus, mengingat kedaan Baekhyun yang masih belum stabil. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat, hari ini dia harus mempresentasikan tugas 'sialan' yang sebelumnya –kemarin- dia tidak ikut hadir.

Luhan sudah meminta waktu lagi untuk dilaksanakan lain hari, tapi Dosen killer itu benar-benar tidak mau mentolelir atau Ujian Luhan kali ini tidak akan lulus.

Pagi tadi dia hanya sempat memejamkan matanya tak lebih dari dua jam, dia terus-terusan terjaga untuk menemani Baekhyun. Dia tak ingin hal buruk yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada adik semata wayangnya.

_"sepertinya dia sedang mengalami suatu trauma..." _Pikiran Luhan kembali melayang pada pernyataan Dokter yang tadi pagi dia undang untuk memeriksa keadaan adiknya itu.

_"Pastikan dia selalu berada bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, maka perlahan dia akan sembuh. Dia hanya membutuhkan rasa aman."_

Luhan menghela napas lega saat Dosen yang sudah berumur lebih dari 50tahun itu selesai dengan urusannya. Begitu dosen itu keluar, Luhan kembali memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa sangat pening.

Sepertinya dia harus minum banyak vitamin hari ini.

...

Sudah lebih dari 10menit, Kai mengamati pintu sebuah ruangan dengan perasaan gelisah. Sekitar 15menit yang lalu, dia memang baru saja selesai dengan kelas sastranya. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu Luhan yang masih harus menyelesaikan presentasinya, tapi malah berakhir dengan jam tambahan dari sang dosen.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia berniat mampir dulu kerumah Luhan, tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi entah dengan alasan apa yang dia sendiri tak tahu, Luhan melarangnya dan bilang untuk datang kerumahnya setelah jam kuliah berakhir hari ini.

Jujur, hampir semalaman Kai tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya karena terus-terusan memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya hanya saat mereka berada didepan Rumah Sakit saja.

Saat itu Kai memang berniat ikut mengantar kakak beradik itu pulang kerumah, tapi tiba-tiba Ibunya menelpon dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Dia memang tak pernah bisa menolak jika Nyonya besar sudah memberinya perintah.

Lamunannya terhenti saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Kai mengangakat wajahnya dan melihat pintu ruangan yang sedari tadi dia rutuki, kini terbuka dan muncul seorang dosen yang semakin hari uban di rambutnya tumbuh semakin banyak.

Setelah dosen itu keluar, tak lama kemudian beberapa mahasiswa mulai menyusul dibelakangnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi sosok yang dari tadi ditunggunya tak juga menampakkan diri. Hingga Kai berinisiatif sendiri untuk segera menghampiri Luhan didalam kelas.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak lantai kelas itu, iris matanya langsung menangkap sosok namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat sekaligus Hyung kesayangannya selama lebih dari 6tahun tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sepasang mata rusa itu terlihat sangat sayu dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu juga kontras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini, sahabatnya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Kentara sekali jika pertanyaan yang baru saja dia sampaikan terselip kekhawatiran yang sudah tak bisa lagi dia sembunyikan.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah semakin memajukan langkahnya kearah Kai hingga kini dia berdiri tepat dihadapan namja yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya.

Detik berikutnya Kai bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit limbung kebelakang karena beban berat baru saja menghantam dadanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Luhan hampir tak terdengar. Ujung kepalanya tersender pada dada bidang Kai dan jemarinya mencengkram erat ujung jaket yang Kai pakai.

Dia benar-benar butuh tempat bersandar saat ini, Luhan juga manusia biasa. Dia tak sekuat itu untuk menanggung beban berat ini sendirian. Dan Kai adalah satu-satunya sosok yang bisa dia andalkan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu..." Kai menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap surai pirang milik Luhan sejenak, "—pada Baekhyun?"

Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang manik hitam milik sahabatnya itu sejenak. Dia menghela napas berat dan masih tak menjawab.

"Hyung, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau sama sekali tidak beristirahat? Apa semalam kau tidak tidur?" merasa sedikit frustasi karena Luhan masih bungkam, Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraih bahu milik Luhan.

Matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang mata rusa milik Luhan dan berusaha mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya mata penuh dengan rasa lelah. "Hyung, ceritalah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Baekhyun, semalama dia..." Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Kai, tidak ada gunanya juga dia menyembunyikan hal itu.

Sedangkan Kai yang mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi itu berusaha keras meredam amarahnya. Siapa yang tak marah, jika mengetahui keadaan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup kita tengah menderita, dan semua itu akibat dari perbuatan dari si brengsek Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi?

Kai jadi ingat sesuatu, dia sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung Chanyeol seharian ini. Apa dia takut jika Kai menonjoknya? 'Dasar pengecut!' batin Kai.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hyung. Bukankah urusanmu disini sudah selesai?" tanya Kai halus dan hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kajja!" Kai menarik sebelah tangan Luhan berniat menggandengnya keluar dari sana.

Tepat saat mereka saling berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu keluar, langkah keduanya terhenti begitu mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri diambang pintu masuk dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Kai mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang tak digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Luhan, saat dia tahu namja tinggi menjulang yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Lebih tepatnya sosok yang sangat dibencinya sekarang. Park Chanyeol.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" ucap Kai datar namun terkesan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai barusan. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Kai geram, dia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol begitu namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Untuk apa lagi, kau menampakkan dirimu dihadapan kami, brengsek! Kau ingin aku membunuhmu sekarang juga!?" umpat Kai.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol tenang, bahkah ekspresinya dari tadi sama sekali tidak berubah. Matanya terus tertuju kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi masih tetap diam, tanpa memperdulikan cengkraman tangan Kai yang semakin lama semakin mengerat dilehernya.

"Tidak puas kau menyiksa adiknya dan sekarang kau ingin bicara pada Luhan. Hah, kau benar-benar tidak punya malu Park Chanyeol! Pergi sekarang juga atau aku benar-benar akan membunuh—"

"Kai." Kalimat Kai terpotong karena baru saja Luhan memanggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Kai langsung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya.

"Lepaskan." Kai membulatkan kedua matanya karena baru saja Luhan menyuruhnya melepaskan namja brengsek ini. "Tap—"

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Kai berniat ingin protes lagi, tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang seperti itu membuatnya dengan pasrah –terpaksa— melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah Chanyeol dengan sedikit hentakan. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Luhan.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu dan segera temui Baekhyun. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai."

"Lalu, Kau?" Kai benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya saat ini, apa Luhan benar-benar akan meladeni namja sialan itu. Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol bertindak sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan nyawa Luhan nanti?

Lamunannya terpotong saat suara Luhan kembali menginterupsinya. "Aku akan disini."

"Maksudmu meladeni namja sialan ini? hyung... Bagaimana jika—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kai. Justru yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun," penyataan Luhan barusan langsung membuat Kai terdiam. Sebenarnya Kai juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disini, lebih tepatnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Bilang pada Baekhyun, aku akan segera pulang."

Kai menatap Luhan sejenak dan akhirnya mengiyakan perintahnya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hyung." Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam. "Awas jika kau berani macam-macam padanya. Aku tak segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu, ingat itu Tuan Park!"

Dan selanjutnya, Kai melangkahkah kedua kakinya –yang masih terasa berat— menjauh pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Kakak beradik itu.

Walau masih merasa belum rela, tapi Kai tahu sifat Luhan. Dia selalu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kai menghela napas berat dan mulai berjalan menuju parkiran. Dia harus tahu keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

Setelah Kai pergi, suasana kembali canggung. Lebih tepatnya sangat sunyi, bahkan suara detik jam bisa terdengar jelas didalam ruang kelas itu. Keduanya masih saling berdiri berhadapan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai membuka suara ataupun sekedar mempersilahkan satu sama lain untuk duduk.

Merasa tak tahan lagi, Luhan menghela napas berat dan akhirnya memulai percakapannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggumu diam berdiri. "

Masih belum menjawab.

Luhan masih berusaha bersabar menunggu Chanyeol membuka suara, tapi sampai semenit berlalu namja yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya itu masih bungkam.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sejenak dan berbicara lagi. "Baiklah, Aku pergi." Luhan mulai melangkah pergi. Saat mencapai langkah ketiga, sebuah suara langsung menginterupsi aksinya.

"Maaf."

Mendengar itu langsung membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit. Tentu sikapnya itu tak bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol, melihat posisi mereka kini yang saling membelakangi.

"Terlambat."

Chanyeol berbalik, hingga kini dia bisa melihat punggung namja yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi 'mantan' kekasihnya. "Aku minta maaf." Pintanya lagi. Entah tulus atau tidak, yang jelas dia berbicara dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Seperti itukah caramu meinta maaf?" Luhan tertawa hambar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Bahkah jika kau bersujud sekalipun, tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang mau memaafkan orang yang sudah melakukan tindakan bejat sepertimu."

Merasa linu mulai menyerang hatinya, Luhan meremas gagang tasnya dan masih terselempang dipundaknya. Lama-kelamaan perasaan sesak mulai –kembali— menggerogoti paru-parunya. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan kembali menghela napas.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Aku pikir kau akan berubah, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah besar. Kau tetaplah Kau, dan Kau tetaplah seorang Park Chanyeol, namja tempramental yang selalu bersikap kasar.—" Luhan menghela napas kasar dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—bahkan Kau lebih buruk dari pada itu."

Luhan bersiap pergi, tapi cekalan tangan di lengannya menghentikan aksinya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi." Ucapnya datar namun penuh penekan disetiap katanya. Beberapa detik Luhan masih menunggu cengkraman ditangannya itu segera terlepas, tapi detik-detik berikutnya berlalu Chanyeol masih saja mencengkram lengannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Apa Kau tuli!?" Umpat Luhan cukup keras dan langsung menghentakkan kasar cengkraman tangan Chanyeol disebelah lengannya.

Bukankah menuruti perintahnya, Chanyeol justru membalikkan kasar badan Luhan hingga kini dia bisa melihat raut kemarahan menyelimuti wajahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seakan tak rela jika sosok dalam rengkuhannya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan Aku!" Luhan mulai memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi sepertinya usahanya itu akan sangat sia-sia.

Perasaan sesak kembali menyerang dadanya, tapi kali ini bukan karena apa yang sudah dilakukan sosok yang masih memelukknya itu. Melainkan sosok itu sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya sendiri agar tak semakin tenggelam lebih dalam. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dengan paksa.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI!—"

"KAU TIDAK SADAR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"KAU MENYIKSAKU! DAN SEKARANG KAU JUGA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP BAEKHYUN! HIDUP ADIKKU!"

"Dan Kau tahu apa artinya?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam, napasnya semakin memburu dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena mati-matian mengontrol amarahnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dia lepas kontrol.

"KAU TAK LEBIH TERKUTUK DARI PADA IBLIS, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu," Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" dia menatap Chanyeol –yang masih tercengang—sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tanpa menunggu sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

Langkah Luhan terhenti diambang pintu saat satu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seakan menganggap apa yang baru saja dia dengar itu hanya angin lalu.

.

.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu,—'_

_._

_._

_'Tapi kebencianku lebih besar dari pada rasa cintaku.—'_

_._

_._

**_'—Aku...—_**

**_._**

**_—...membencimu.'_**

.

.

Dan jika Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, dia akan tahu jika saat ini setitik cairan bening sudah menghiasi sudut mata rusa milik Luhan.

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kai untuk sampai di kediaman Byun. Saat ini Kai baru saja sampai didepan gerbang rumah Byun bersaudara, dan dia tengah menunggu dua orang penjaga yang sedang membukakan pintu gerbang setelah sebelumnya Kai memintanya.

Dengan cekatan Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi halaman, dan langsung bergegas melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah sangat dia hafal seluk-beluknya.

Begitu mencapai ruang tamu, dia langsung disambut oleh Bibi Oh yang sudah sangat dia kenal bahkan sebelum dia bekerja pada keluarga Byun, tentu saja karena Bibi Oh adalah saudaranya. Lebih tepatnya dia kakak dari Ayah Kai.

"Jong In!" Panggil Bibi Oh, dan jangan heran jika dia memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jong In. Kim Jong In memang nama aslinya, tapi dia tak mengijinkan siapapun memanggilnya Jong In selain keluarganya sendiri.

"Bibi Oh, Apa Baekhyun ada dikamarnya?" tanya Kai dan langsung diangguki oleh Bibi Oh.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi mana Tuan Muda Luhan?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar, tapi dia akan segera pulang."

Bibi Oh mengangguk paham, "Bawa ini sekalian." Kai mengernyit bingung karena disodori nampan dengan makan dan minuman diatasnya. Bahkah dia baru sadar ternyata dari tadi bibi Oh membawa nampan itu.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Dari tadi pagi Baekhyun terus-terusan tidak mau makan, dia hanya ingin makan jika Luhan yang menyuapinya. Dia juga sama sekali belum meminum obatnya, Bibi takut kalau keadaanya semakin memburuk. Hah... pasti Tuan Muda Luhan akan marah jika tahu hal ini," Bibi Oh mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ekspresi sedih, kentara sekali kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan majikannya itu.

"Mungkin jika kau yang membujuknya, dia akan mau." Bibi Oh menatap Kai penuh harap dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kai. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Bibi Oh." Ucap Kai penuh keyakinan.

Dan selanjutnya, Kai langsung pamit pada Bibi Oh dan melangkah pergi menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun yang memang berada dilantai 2. Dia benar-benar sudah tak sabar bertemu Baekhyun, tapi disisi lain Kai juga sedikit merasa khawatir dengan bagaimana keadaan 'pujaan hati'nya sekarang.

Sampai sekarang Kai memang tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun. Bukannya dia memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengecut, tapi dia hanya terlalu takut jika Baekhyun malah membencinya setelah dia tahu jika Kai mencintainya.

Dan yang jadi masalah terbesar Kai disini adalah, apa Baekhyun juga mencintai seorang namja sepertinya. Sampai sekarangpun Kai tak pernah tahu, yang dia tahu hanya si mata bulat dan si wajah kotak, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Dua sahabat Baekhyun yang kerap dia temui saat berkunjung kerumah ini. Dan selebihnya Baekhyun tak pernah bermain dengan siapapun, terlebih dengan seorang yeoja.

Mungkin tetangganya yang bernama Amber pernah, tapi Kai bahkan mempertanyakan ke-yeoja-annya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seorang yeoja selalu memakai celana boxer pendek, berambut sangat pendek, dengan seribu tindikan ditelinga kanan dan kirinya. Wajahnya bahkan bisa dikategorikan lumayan tampan jika dia disandingkan dengan para namja.

Kai beberapa kali juga pernah mendengar suaranya, dan benar-benar terdengar berat seperti namja pada umumnya. Jangan-jangan si Amber itu memang berniat bertransformasi menjadi seorang namja.

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Kai sampai tidak sadar jika sekarang dia sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar dengan cat abu-abu yang sudah sangat dia hafal, Kamar Baekhyun.

Baru saja tangan kanannya menyentuh kenop pintu, dia bisa merasakan sebuah benda bergetar didalam saku celananya. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang nampan, tangan kanannya yang kosong dia gunakan untuk meraih ponsel –yang masih bergetar— yang dia taruh disaku celana bagian depan.

Luhan, adalah name kontak yang muncul dilayar ponsel Kai. Dan disaat bersamaan Kai jadi teringat perkataan Luhan sebelum dia pamit pergi. Seharusnya dia menghubungi Luhan saat sudah sampai, tapi sepertinya Kai terlalu bersemangat untuk segera bertemu Baekhyun dan melupakan ucapan Luhan.

"Yeobboseo, Hyung?"

"Kai, apa kau sudah sampai dirumahku?" tanya Luhan diseberang sana.

"Sekitar 5menit yang lalu—"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun?"

"Aku baru saja ingin masuk kekamarnya, tapi kau—"

.

.

**CTARR!**

**BUGG!**

.

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya dan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Baru saja dia mendengar suara seperti benda keramik atau sejenis gelas terjatuh dan bukan hanya itu yang semakin membuat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering. Tapi suara lain yang mengikutinya, seperti benda berat terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya seperti tubuh seseorang yang jatuh mengenai lantai.

.

Dan semua suara itu berasal dari kamar Baekhyun.

.

"Kai! Suara apa itu!?" tanpa menghiraukan seruan Luhan diseberang sana, Kai langsung menyerbu masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Kai tercekat saat menemukan tubuh Baekhyun sudah tergeletak diatas lantai dekat tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa pecahan gelas kaca berserakan di dekatnya. Seperti sudah terprogram sebelumnya, secara otomatis kedua kaki Kai langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil didepannya itu.

Kai meletakkan nampan –yang dari tadi masih dia bawa— asal-asalan dan langsung mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu kembali keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya secara perlahan.

"Baekhyun, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai cemas. Jelas-jelas Kai tahu jika saat ini Baekhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Baekhyun yang tengah meringis seperti menahan rasa sakit, tapi otaknya terlalu buntu untuk menyuruh mulutnya mengatakan hal yang lebih jelas.

"Kepalaku... pusing sekali...—"

"—sakit, Kai..." desis Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang digunakan untuk mencengkram bagian kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Panik.

Siapa saja yang berada diposisi Kai saat ini pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama, otaknya berpikir keras. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak seperti tengah mencari sesuatu, dan perhatiannya terhenti tepat diatas nakas.

Obat.

Kai ingat saat Baekhyun masih dirawat dirumah sakit, dokter juga memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit kalau tiba-tiba pasien mengalami serangan seperti ini. Dan kejadian ini benar-benar terjadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kai langsung menghampiri nakas yang persis terletak disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Dia melihat beberapa obat tablet berjejer diatas sana, dan sebuah botol plastik transparan berukuran mini berisi pil berwarna kuning pucat didalamnya. Tidak salah lagi, Kai yakin itu memang obatnya.

Secepat kilat Kai langsung menyambar botol itu dan segelas air putih yang ternyata sudah tersedia diatas nakas, lalu berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Minumlah ini, obat ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalamu." Kai berniat membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk, tapi karena sedikit kualahan dengan gelas yang dia bawa, dia berbalik sebentar untuk meletakkan gelas itu dan berbalik lagi untuk mengangkat punggung Baekhyun agar dia bisa duduk.

Sembari duduk ditepi ranjang, dengan cekatan Kai mulai mengeluarkan sebutir pil berbentuk lingkaran dari botol itu dan meletakkannya ditelapak tangan Baekhyun. Dia sedikit berjengit saat permukaan kulitnya tak sengaja menyentuh telapak tangan Baekhyun, benar-benar terasa sangat dingin seperti es.

Dengan perlahan dan gerakan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan pil itu kemulutnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Kai merasa iba dan sedikit tak sabar, jadi dia berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengambil alih pil itu dan menyuapinya.

Setelah selesai dengan obatnya dan memberinya minuman, Kai kembali membantu Baekhyun untuk tiduran. Kai menghela napas berat. Dia belum sepenuhnya lega walaupun Baekhyun kini sudah mulai tenang, tapi tetap saja siapapun yang melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini akan merasa sangat miris.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dikening dan sela-sela rambut Baekhyun. Rasanya baru semalaman dia tak melihat Baekhyun, tapi dia sudah melihat perubahan di wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. Kedua pipinya sudah terlihat tirus, sepasang mata yang selalu berbinar setiap kali Kai membawakannya sekantung buah strawberry sekarang terlihat cekung dan bibir plum yang selalu terangkat keatas untuk menghasilnya sebuah senyuman kini terlihat kering dan sangat pucat.

Semua itu mebuat hati Kai berkali-kali lipat terasa sangat linu.

Lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah suara menyadarkannya. "Jong In, apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda?" tanya Bibi Oh cemas sambil bergantian menatap sisa pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan diatas lantai dan menatap majikan yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri itu dengan raut kekhawatiran.

Kai menatap Baekhyun –yang sudah memejamkan matanya— sejenak dan mulai bangkit berdiri menghampiri Bibi Oh, "Bibi tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang. Dia hanya merasa sangat pusing, tapi aku sudah memberinya obat pereda.—"

"—Sebaiknya Bibi suruh pelayan untuk membersihkan ini sebelum Luhan hyung— Astaga! Luhan Hyung!" Kai kelabakan mencari ponsel disakunya tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Kedua bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari benda persegi panjang berwarna silver yang baru beberapa menit lalu dia pegang.

"Kau mencari ini?" Kai melihat Bibi Oh memegang ponsel dengan warna silver persis seperti miliknya. "Ponselku!"

Tepat saat tangan jemari Kai hampir menyentuh benda persegi panjang tersebut, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan menampilkan contact name 'Luhan'. Tanpa babibu Kai langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeob—" belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, serbuan pertanyaan langsung menyerang gendang telinganya.

"Kai! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa kau menelantarkan panggilanku begitu saja, huh!? Baekhyun baik-baik saja, bukan? Kai, kenapa kau diam saja? Kai! Jawab aku!"

Kai menghela napas berat dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Sepertinya dia tak perlu menceritakan kejadian tadi, bukannya berniat ingin membohongi Luhan. Tapi Kai hanya merasa khawatir jika itu malah semakin membebani pikiran Luhan, sahabatnya itu sepertinya sudah terlalu menderita.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja hyung... sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Apa kau masih bersama namja brengsek itu?" hati Kai kembali memanas sesaat dia mengingat namja yang sudah membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti ini.

"Kau sedang tidak membohongiku, kan?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung?"

"Aku mempercayaimu, Kai. Tapi suara tadi?"

"Oh itu, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas. Aku terlalu panik dan meninggalkan ponselku begitu saja."

"... "

"Hyung, Kau masih disana?"

"I-Iya, aku sudah ada dijalan. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai." Kai mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa sedikit aneh dengan jawaban Luhan barusan. Tak ingin ikut campur, Kai mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan..."

Panggilan sudah terlebih dulu terputus tanpa ada balasan lagi dari Luhan. Sekali lagi itu membuat Kai sedikit heran, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu memutus panggilan dengan cara seperti itu.

Kai kembali memperhatikan seorang maid yang sudah mulai selesai membersihkan pecahan gelas dilantai. Selama obrolannya dengan Luhan, Bibi Oh memang terlebih dulu keluar dan tak berselang lama seorang maid wanita datang dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Hyung..." sebuah panggilan mulai menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun kembali bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia tengah mengigau, kedua matanya masih terpejam tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi memanggil 'hyung'.

Kai tahu 'Hyung' yang dipanggil Baekhyun adalah Luhan Hyung, selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Kai lebih tua dari pada Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan pernah memarahi Baekhyun karena tak pernah mau memanggil Kai dengan sebutan hyung.

Saat ditanya kenapa, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan bilang _'Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kai, itu terlihat lebih keren! Bukan begitu, Kai?'_

Kai tersenyum samar saat dia kembali mengingat kejadian itu, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena kenyataan kini kembali menyadarkannya.

Sepasang kakinya bergerak mendekati tempat tidur dimana diatasnya terbaring seseorang yang paling dia sayangi, bukan lagi sayang tapi sangat dia cintai. Kai masih ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

**_Flashback..._**

Waktu itu Kai masih kelas 3 menengah pertama, dia memang sudah bersahabat dengan Luhan sejak kelas 2 waktu mereka kebetulan sekelas dan menjadi teman sebangku. Tapi itu adalah kali pertamanya Kai datang kerumah Luhan saat tugas sekolah menuntut mereka untuk bekerja sama.

Dan saat itulah pertemuan pertama Kai dengan Baekhyun kecil yang masih berumur 10tahun. Sangat mungil, bermata sipit, dan sangat manis. Waktu itu Kai bahkan mengira adik Luhan itu seorang yeoja.

Luhan memang pernah bilang dia mempunyai seorang adik, tapi dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai adiknya. Bahkan adiknya seorang namja atau yeoja sendiri Kai tak pernah tau. Hingga akhirnya Kai tahu adik Luhan itu bernama Baekhyun dan 100% dia adalah seorang namja.

_ "Baekkie, kenalkan. ini teman hyung. Namanya Kai."_

_"Haiii Kai...!"_

_"Aish, kau harus memanggilnya Hyung, dia lebih tua darimu."_

_"Shireo! Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kai. Kai, tidak marah kan kalau Baekkie memanggilmu, Kai..."_

_"Untuk adik manis sepertimu, panggilan apapun hyung tidak akan marah."_

_"Yeayy... Kai memang memang sangat baik! Baekkie sayang Kai!"_

_"Kai juga sayang Baekkie..."_

_"Huh dasarr!"_

Setelah pertemuan awal mereka, Kai jadi lebih sering berkunjung kerumah Luhan. Apalagi setelah Kai tahu Bibi Oh yang notabennya kakak dari ayahnya itu bekerja disana, dia jadi merasa mempunyai keluarga kedua setelah orang tuanya.

Beberapa minggu dia berkunjung dirumah Luhan, akhirnya Kai menemukan sedikit kejanggalan. Dimana kedua orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun? Setahun lebih mereka bersahabat, Luhan memang tak bercerita banyak mengenai keluarganya. Malah cenderung sangat tertutup, tapi itu pengecualian. Selebihnya Luhan terbuka dengan banyak orang dan melakukan aktifitas anak-anak pada umumnya, seperti bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Hingga suatu hari, saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama ditaman belakang sekolah, Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada sosok namja yang hampir setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

_"Hyung, emm... boleh aku... menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Tanyakan saja,"_

_"Emm... boleh aku tahu, emm anu... itu aduhh..."_

_"anu itu apa, Kai? Bertanyalah yang lebih jelas."_

_"Baiklah, tapi kau berjanji tidak akan marah dan mau jujur padaku."_

_"Baiklah... baiklah... Apa itu?"_

_"emm... Boleh aku tahu dimana... kedua orang tuamu? Aku hanya penasaran karena selama ini aku tak pernah melihat... mereka."_

_"... "_

_"Hyung?"_

_"... "_

_"Hyung... Mianhae aku terlalu lancang karena berani menanyakan hal semacam ini. Kumohon hyung... jangan marah padaku."_

_"... "_

_"Hyung... kumohon jangan seperti ini... Bicaralah sesuatu. Aku—"_

_"Mereka sudah meninggal."_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Mereka sudah meninggal 5tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang."_

Setelah itu Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan yang bisa dilakukan Kai saat itu hanya memeluknya dan berusaha memberi kenyamanan pada sosok yang ternyata sangat rapuh dari kelihatannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi sangat erat, mulai masuk ke sekolah menengah atas bersama hingga kini mereka sama-sama belajar di Universitas yang sama. Tak ada lagi hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari keduanya, Kai bahkan pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi sosok pelindung bagi kedua kakak beradik itu.

Dan selama itu pula Kai baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa rasa sayangnya selama ini pada Baekhyun bukan sekedar rasa sayang biasa.

.

Kai mencitai Baekhyun, dan itu yang terjadi.

.

**_...Flasback End_**

**.**

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam jemarinya, sangat hangat dan nyaman. Matanya masih terasa sangat berat, tapi dia bisa mengintip lewat sudut matanya jika seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam jemarinya itu adalah Kai.

Sosok namja yang dikenal Baekhyun sebagai sahabat dari Luhan Hyung.

Matanya sayunya kini sudah terbuka sempurna, kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba menemukan sosok yang paling dia cari saat ini.

"Kai, mana Luhan Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya dan terkesan sangat lemah.

Sekilas Baekhyun bisa melihat seulas senyum terpatri dikedua sudut bibir Kai, sebelum namja berkulit tan itu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang, sebentar lagi pasti akan sampai."

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar tidurnya dan menghela napas pelan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Hyungnya itu kerepotan dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Dia hanya merasa takut. Setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya otaknya terus-terusan memutar kejadian itu seperti sebuah film yang sudah lama rusak.

Baekhyun benci hal itu, dan dia lebih benci lagi kenapa orang itu harus namjachingu Hyungnya sendiri. Apa hyungnya itu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Apa orang itu juga sering memperlakukan hyungnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya kembali berdenyut, rasanya sangat sakit seperti dihantam balok kayu. Kenapa penyakit sialan ini terus mengganggunya, dan kenapa penderitaanya ini tak kunjung berakhir.

Baekhyun mencoba menahannya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tanpa sadar setitik cairan bening sudah merembes dibalik sudut mata Baekhyun. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Baekhyun adalah namja yang cengeng karena mudah mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi itu salah, dia hanya tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu.

Melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis, tentu saja membuat Kai kembali panik. "Baekhyun, gwaencanha? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?".

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara Kai yang penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Dia ingin menanggapi, tapi otaknya terlalu lumpuh bahkan untuk memproses apa yang baru saja Kai tanyakan.

Tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar berteriak kesakitan. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya mencengkram erat tangan Kai yang masih menggenggam jemarinya. Seolah itulah teriakan yang tak bisa lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa mendengar suara yang paling dia hafal menggema digendang telinganya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun gwaencanha!? Kai! Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun."

Itu suara hyungnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali bangun dan memeluk hyungnya, dia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakitnya saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi, otaknya terlalu lumpuh bahkan sekedar untuk merespon saraf dari kedua matanya yang memaksa untuk terbuka.

.

**-BIGGEST MISTAKE-**

**.**

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa saja Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit?" Kai mencoba memberi saran pada Luhan disela-sela kekhawatirannya. Dia sudah tak tega lagi melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memburuk seperti ini. Kai merasa tak sanggup lagi menghirup udara jika Baekhyun masih seperti ini.

Luhan tak merespon dan masih sibuk menyeka keringat dingin di kening adik satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan obatnya?" akhirnya Luhan menjawab setelah beberapa detik terlewat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai, "Dokter bilang kita harus—"

"Percuma saja hyung, Baekhyun sudah meminumnya tadi—"

"Kau—"

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, hyung. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang hanya Dokter. Dokter akan langsung menanganinya sebelum hal-hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi."

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya barusan, benar. Kai benar, Luhan tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun lagi. Dia kembali menatap adiknya, dan sudah tak sanggup melihat adiknya itu menderita seperti ini.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Secepat kilat Luhan langsung membantu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar Kai bisa menggendongnya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap sendu saat tubuh ringkih itu tersender lemas dibalik punggung lebar milik Kai dan bergerak semakin menjauh.

.

Seolah ingin menghilang.

.

Luhan masih mematung dan menelah Ludahnya kasar saat merasakan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya.

.

.

_'Eomma... Appa...'_

_._

_._

_._

**T** to the **B** to the **C**

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

otl** 5.431 w XD**

**A/N** ; errr... apa itu? Gak banget ya saya pasang **TBC**nya. Abis mau gimana lagi, tenaganya Cuma bisa sampai disitu aja. FF ini kemaren sempet kena writer block, jadi otak saya mampet banget buat ngelanjutin ini. mana waktu luang saya gak sebanyak dulu, buat nyari waktu free sehari aja susah banget/_fiuhh_/ Tapi Alhamdulillah/_sujudsyukur_/ saya masih sanggup ngelanjutin./_yeayy_/

Soal '**ChanLu'** gimana udah greget belum? /_and I'm so sorry for making Yeol like a hell, but really... yeol lebih kerenan gitu dari pada karakternya selama ini yg selalu jadi 'gigantic idiot'/ _itu sih menurut saya XD

Dan mengenai Baek yang kepalanya uring2ang, sebenernya itu terinspirasi dari saya sendiri(?). yahh semacam punya riwayat sakit kepala akut(?),awal desember lalu saya jg sempet sakit2an dan serangan beton(?) di kepala itu yang bikin saya mpe uring-uringan. Kalo cuma pusing biasa mngkin masih bisa nahan, tapi itu sakitnya kaya /huh, I can't explain what it feel/O.o pokoknya yang gak tahan sakit bisa langsung nangis/sobs/_kek saya XD_/ dan— Apa-apaan ini!? kenapa saya malah jadi curhat panjangxlebar disini?

* * *

**Balasan Review**

[**ayumKim** : haha, baek gak gila koq. Cuma kena guncangan(?) batin aja. Mungkin.] [**Fujoshi2013** : iya nih dasar si yeol! eh, plis jangan nodongin pistol dulu. Ini udah dikasih ChanLu , apa masih kurang greget?] [**shinta lang** : ops mianhae, updatenya lama nih hhe. Tapi udah panjang kan?] [**luluna99** : itu diatas sudah ada ChanLu, tapi kalo gak sesuai perkiraan. Ya saya gak nanggung XD] [**dian agless** : tapi udah terlanjur, baeknya udah sekarat tuh /dilempargrobakmie(?)/] [**Azura Eve** : asdfghjkl gak tahu musti bales apa XD moga gak ngebosenin kalo udah baca chap ini] [**reny boice** : tuh KaiBaek-nya udah nongol, iya kan?]

[ **Guest(1) Guest(2**) welcome to babybyunsoo, moment kaibaek? Yg atas termasuk gak sih?] [**Tinker Tinker4** : err... jangan ganas2 dong, eon jadi takut. Lah kan, dari awal dulu udah pernah saya bilang kalo FF ini lebih ngedepanin Brothershipnya LuBaek, soal pair2 sebenarnya Cuma selingan.] [**lottenoir** : Raib? Emangnya baek emas sekilo bisa raib, XD] [**chans** : nah loh? Ini udah...] [**GreifannyGS** : hiks, say jadi gak tega nih ngebuat baek jadi menderita kek gini, tp mo gimana lagi? Soal Lulu yang kesannya ngabaiin sibaek, diatas udah jelas kan?]

[**ryanryu** : nah udah ketahuan kan kalo Chan masih lope ma Lulu, jadi yahhh] [**baekggu** : Aku juga suka Lulu disini/cipokLulu/ ChenSoo gitu...] [**Okta1810** : moment momentnya saya juga bingung buatnya, iyalah ChanLu kan udah putus. KaiBaek, belum nyambung/? Yang penting LuBaek masih bersatu(?)] [**SHINeexo** : okehh stay tune yahh] [**guest(3**): baekkie kenapa?/amnesiamendadak/] [**Lu-ttleDeer** : nih udah..] [**rachel suliss** : hhe ini gak jadi end kan, baek makin menderita malah. Nah ini beberapa patah kata dari kai buat baek. ChenSoo? Hmm] [**ss** : nih udah dilanjut]

* * *

**Yasuholah, kita akhiri aja sampai disini, Makasih banget yang udah setia review atau yang baru review juga 'welcome, dear'. Saya seneng baca review dari kalian, tapi lebih seneng lagi kalo reviewnya lebih berwarna 'mejiku(?)' kaya pelangi gitu.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY NEW 'LATE' YEAR 2014!/**tereakpakeTao**/**

**Dan Mari kita lebih menghargai hasil karya orang lain. No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**Ayo-ayo pada review! **Masa udah tahun 2014 masih banyak jelangkungnya sih.../liriksiders/

* * *

**2014 babybyunsoo© BIGGEST MISTAKE**


End file.
